


One Door Over

by MissQuillandInkwell, MoxleyRTZ



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Ambrolleigns - Freeform, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Brutality, Exhibitionism, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Passionate Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Teasing, Wrestling, ambreigns - Freeform, rolleigns - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25745206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissQuillandInkwell/pseuds/MissQuillandInkwell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxleyRTZ/pseuds/MoxleyRTZ
Summary: A year later after Seth stabbed them in the backs, Dean and Roman were just happy being together as their relationship increased from just being Shield brothers. Seth is in the precipice of breaking from the Authority and is reminded of the times he used to have with his ex-brothers after overhearing a passionate night of loving from the neighboring hotel room.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley & Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 23
Kudos: 40





	1. Going the Distance

**Author's Note:**

> This was a one shot I was doing with MissQuillandInkwell, we liked it a lot to consider posting it here. I wrote for Dean and Roman while she wrote Seth.
> 
> Edit 08/14/2020- Miss Inkwell: Hey guys! Just a quick edit here, we've noticed our stories gaining traction so I wanted to say that if you enjoy our stories I wanted to plug in both of our twitters because we are also artists! In order; mine is first and Moxley's is below it. Please do feel free to follow us for fresh Shield content! My profile pic is an example of my art :)
> 
> https://twitter.com/wrestlingoddes1  
> https://twitter.com/MoxleyRTZ

The year was 2015. Seth Rollins had betrayed The Shield and now he was dealing with breaking away from The Authority. He was out to prove to the world he could stand on his own. That was, until he found himself walking down the hall with a goddamn hard-on. Fuck not again! He hadn't gotten any since he broke up The Shield and maybe that was one of the reasons he was so on edge. However, as he retreated to his hotel room he heard moaning next door. What the hell? Seriously? He tried to sleep but it only got louder. Probably Randy with one of his cheap flings. Well, he was in no mood for passion. His dick was already hard enough dammit and he was trying to ignore it. So, he banged on the wall to give the "lovers" a reason to piss themselves.

Boy was it a year. Of all the events that happened and how tight the two were. The moment they were together again after medical issues, nothing could separate them. Joined at the hip, quite literally on most occasions. Roman was moaning loud, his cock was so deep down Dean's throat. Ambrose always wanted to use his mouth first before they did anal, part of his oral fixation. It's not new that Roman woke up to Dean sucking him off on a regular basis.

The two heard the banging on the wall, but they ignored it. It was typical when sharing a room in a hotel especially when being lovers. The Lunatic went at it relentlessly, as they were right on the bed and Roman _really_ couldn't help but buck into that hot mouth. Then, the next sound out of the big dogs mouth was loud enough to be heard clearly by their neighbor next door.

**_"DEAN~!"_ **

Seth's eyes went wide as saucers as he heard that voice clear as day and the clear sensual nature to it as well as the word that it produced told The Architect all he needed to know. His former _Shield_ brothers were the ones fucking in that room. He didn't try to interrupt them again. Rather, he sat there and thought deeply as his life up to this point flashed before his eyes. When he thought of them he completely left out the nights of passion the three of them had shared. They didn't think much of them though. They fucked because it felt good. 

A sinking feeling formed in the pit of Seth's stomach. Had they continued to have those moments of passion without him? He wasn't jealous by any means but he ached at the memory of their touch. He had no right to them. He had no right to stop them. He lost that right to be with them the moment he connected the steel to their backs.

Still, even if he couldn't be involved he could listen to what he would never have again. So, Rollins hoisted himself up so his ear was against the wall, wanting to hear their passion more clearly instead of breaking it up. He closed his eyes and though he knew how wrong it was, his hand slipped down his pants.

Roman huffed hard, gripping hard onto the messy mop on top of Dean's head as he slammed his big cock into that massaging throat. His boyfriend was hardly choking from it, those light blue eyes rolling into the back of his head as he was clearly into this.

"Fuck, baby boy-- mhhg --can't get over how good your mouth is~" The big dog hissed, suddenly holding Dean's head in place so flush against his pelvis as his hips convulsed.

"FfFffffffffffffffffiUUUUCK--"

Seth continued to listen to them and he let himself remember what it was like when Dean went down on him. He knew very well that both of them had a thing for using their mouths. Well, Dean had a preference for oral but Roman just really enjoyed licking. Even if it wasn't sexual he liked to lick, especially if he had a nice throat to do it to. Seth swallowed thickly as he brought himself back to his nights with The Shield, thinking about how they gently seduced him. Seth had his back pressed against the Samoan's chest as he cooed in his ear while Dean worked him with that heavenly mouth of his. Ambrose had a wicked tongue alright but it wasn't just good for cutting promos. The Big Dog's moans of surrender next door were testament to that. The Architect's cock twitched and ached, precum began to bead on the head. It seemed Little Seth missed them too. 

Rollins sucked in a sharp breath and did his best not to bite his lip as he slowly worked his dripping shaft with one hand. He knew from that loud profanity that Roman had just reached his climax but he silently hoped they would continue so he could cum too. He could be complete with them once more. Even if he didn't deserve it at all. Surely, they would hate him more and mock him if they knew what he was doing.

_It's your own damn fault Seth. You think you're untouchable by anyone but yourself. You deserve to stay that way. They don't want you. You disgust them._

_I did what I had to._ He battled his own demons as he idly pumped his hand. _I was just holding them down. I left to become someone._

_You had a hell of a way of showing the world the exact opposite. You put them down and shit on them. You deserve to wallow from their glares._

_Shut up. I know. They can't ever know the truth._

The way Ambrose swallowed around him, taking down that load still amazed him to this day. Roman loved it, loved him and let the madman pull off for a breath. Some of it still dripped from the corner of his mouth and the samoan wasn't shy about bringing that baby face over to lick it up and pull for a kiss.

Lips smacking against each other, groans between them as Dean straddled the big dog. They weren't done, just far from it. Ambrose just kept hold on that beautiful face, getting more noisy over locking lips as they made out on that bed.

Oh if they knew, Dean would've teased Seth about it. Roman, however, would find it only amusing enough to realize just how sad it is that this was the only thing the Architect missed from them.

Roman didn't have to do too much prep, because his boyfriend always got himself ready to take him. The slide was easy and still tight, but the eccentric just fit like a glove. "Come on baby~" He spoke between their lips, "Don't hold that ass back on me~"

Seth's head thumped against the wall. Whoops. Well, he was sure they were too into it if they did hear anything at all. He was trying so hard to get himself off from the memories alone. It was all he had left. Shattered, crumbled memories that had just enough warmth left to them that he could feel the ghost of their touch on his skin. It was strange how they were right next door yet felt miles away from him. He wished they were not his hotel neighbours. 

That would make the pain a bit easier to deal with. This closeness, the fact that only a wall separated them, completely tore him apart. Seth was starting to lose his erection. Shit. He had to think of something better than that.

He wanted this. He wanted to cum alongside them. So, Seth used that improvisation skill he had and once he heard noises from the other room start up once again he pulled his pants down to his ankles and grabbed his pillow. He proceeded to fold the pillow in half, making sure the center of it formed a nice pocket. Seth let out a hiss as he pushed his dick into that pocket, mounting his own pillow. It wasn't Ambrose's tight ass like Roman had the pleasure of experiencing, but it would get the job done.

Even with another thump from their neighbor, they still continued because they didn't give a shit. Everything outside didn't matter to them, because all that did was each other. Roman respected Dean wanting to just keep their relationship from being out in the open, because the madman actually was private about that part of his life.

That didn't stop them from sneaking some hand holding when no one was looking, or kisses in areas people won't notice other than the brotherly bond between them. People may ship them, but they had no idea their fantasies were real.

Moans picked up again, this time with Dean's voice in the mix as he bounced hard on Roman. "Roman~ Fuck---" he moaned out, the very power of his hips causing the bed to squeak and thud. No bed was strong enough to handle their sex, because they _always_ got into it. 

Dean got louder especially as Roman met up with his hips every time and licked at his neck.

And all the while Seth listened to them as they passionately made love. He tightened his hold on his pillow as he thrust into it slowly but powerfully. His precum was making that pocket more and more damp which honestly felt even better to him. It wasn't the pillow he was thinking of though. Oh god their bed was starting to squeak. 

That was fucking hot. He knew damn well it took powerful hips to cause the bed to be _that_ noisy. He found himself trying to imagine what position they were in. It probably depended on Dean's mood. That tended to be the key factor that decided whether or not Ambrose power-bottomed or just plain bottomed. Roman didn't bottom. It just wasn't in the Big Dog's nature. He recalled what it was like when _he_ was the one being jerked up and down the bed. He ended up grabbing the headboard so his head didn't end up through the wall. Fuck that was good sex.

The best part was that Dean had just watched it happen and gave him a shit-eating grin the whole time. He would occasionally stroke Seth's hair and coo to him.

_" Do you like that baby? I bet it feels pretty good to have your body slide from his power huh Rollins?"_

" Fuck yes it does." He groaned, burying his face in his pillow. His fantasies were helping him but it was their moans that were really doing the trick. He put those hips to work, starting to buck them into his pillow.

Roman never bottomed, not up until after he and Dean realized their feelings for each other. This was a ways after the betrayal that their time together was more than fooling around and friendship. The Big Dog was open to the idea, but he was by no means submissive. Sometimes, he'd just go for it after watching some of the old stuff where Ambrose used to be Jon Moxley.

Oh, they shared _everything_. Dean brought out a chaotic side to the Juggernaut, but a tender and true side to him was brought out as well. 

"Oh god-- oh god-- Babe--!" Roman groaned.

Dean took that initiative to hook his legs on the Samoan and flip them back so they were locked in a mating press. A position that so happened to be one of Ambrose's absolute favorites. "Yeah-- yeah... That's it, big boy. Breed me until the bed breaks~" he spoke gruffly, holding onto his man's hair.

Their calls carried throughout room as the sounds of skin slapping rose and the thumping grew louder. Dean encouraged Roman not to hold back.

Seth could hear everything that was going on of course and goddammit why did Ambrose always have such a way with words? He wasn't even the one fucking him and yet he wished he was with the way he called out like that. Honestly, it had always been Dean that took Seth's dick for a ride. Otherwise, he would usually end up taking both of their cocks by the end of the night. It was never at the same time. God no. But the fact was he had been their pillow princess and they loved to make him moan for them. Little did they know he was moaning for them right now.

Seth Rollins might've been more of an acrobatic type but he still had some pretty fucking powerful hips. Honestly, most of his body strength was in his lower body. That meant that it wasn't long before his own bed was creaking. He drove those hips into his pillow, slamming into it as he tried to keep pace with them. His cock was beginning to twitch and his pleasure was building. Perhaps he would achieve his goal after all. 

_"Look at you baby. You gonna make a mess of yourself for us? You gonna absolutely break? I can see those thighs shaking. I can see your lip quivering. Come on Rollins. Tell me you're going to break."_

_"Oh he's gonna break. I'm gonna break him for us. You ready baby boy? Mnn yeah.. you're ready. Oh fuck he's getting tighter."_

" I-I can't.. oh fuck..!" Seth knew he was breaking. The cracks were forming and it was only a matter of time until he shattered completely. Not yet. He wanted to do this _with_ them. Not yet dammit!

"I can feel you, oh fuck--" Roman was having a hard time, with Dean's words egging him on. The little warm up he got from the madman's mouth added on to it. They were so close and they could tell from all the time they had together to learn what made each other tick.

Without stroking him, the big dog gripped his boyfriend's cock and aimed it as Dean hung his mouth open for it. "... Aw shit." Because the sight of it was hot as hell and it sent them both over the edge.

They cried out each other's names in unison. Roman roared while Dean called and made his orgasmic cackle afterwards. Creaks could still be heard, but they were starting to be infrequent to the point where it was faint.

For Roman, it was a wonderful sight to see his favorite Lunatic have cum all over his tongue and some on his face. "Oooh, baby, that's hot." The Juggernaut panted and hunched over to take Ambrose's mouth with his again, tasting his boyfriend's spunk in the process.

Seth could feel his end coming quickly. However, he didn't get the chance to cum with them like he wanted. He had always been the one that wasn't the easiest to get off especially with how his mind liked to race and distract him. So, while they brought each other to completion and settled into a very affectionate afterglow, Seth was rutting his pillow for all he was worth. He clenched his teeth and seemed to completely forget his former brothers and bed-mates on the other side of the wall. He seemed to completely forget the rest of the world entirely as his cock gave one more warning twitch and then he was tossing his head back, mouth open wide, and eyes shut tight. 

" Oh FUCK YEAH!!"

He had been able to stay relatively quiet earlier but he'd lost all of that composure. Seth tightened the pillow around his dick more to increase that delicious pressure as he shot his hot load into a waiting hand. He pulled his hand away, coming down from his high as he watched his own cum slowly run down his palm in a thick stream. The Architect struggled to catch his breath and hissed, " Shit.. That was a lot more than I anticipated. Now I have to clean this up."

Dean was lost in the kiss, petting through the soft black strands. Roman got the chance to lick off any stray jizz off his lover's face, but always returned to Ambrose's mouth. 

"Love you so much~ mmnh--" The Big Dog moaned between and the Eccentric responded to that just as vocally.

"Love yaaaaaaaaa--" Dean panted.

But then they heard their neighbor's voice and they froze up when they _recognized_ it. It snapped them right out of their lover's haze and they squinted right at the wall. They didn't dare move, because Dean didn't want Roman to pull out yet. Not that he ever let him before, they always spooned to sleep after sex with cocks still nestled inside. 

"... Well shit." Ambrose huffed. "Wasn't expectin' that."

Seth's night ended rather uneventfully. He took a shower to make sure everything got clean, reminisced about the past while idly staring at the wall, and then laid in bed. He didn't notice the tear trailing down his cheek as he drifted off to far more pleasant times. His dreams were the only way he could relive them.


	2. Hotel hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Seth wakes up the next day to go to breakfast, he remembers the events of last night when he sees his hotel neighbors enter the dining area: Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose. It all floods back and it only gets worse from there when the couple decide to pay him a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was more angsty. Fair warning, this chapter contains self harm. If you are not comfortable with that, you are free to skip over that part of the story.

The next morning, Seth found himself heading down for the continental breakfast like a zombie. He hadn't jerked off like that well... since he lost The Shield. Needless to say, it didn't help him sleep very well. He recognized some faces waiting to dish their plates and his own just had a chocolate chip muffin. He had always had quite the sweet tooth. He was also the picky eater of the group while Dean and Roman tended to eat whatever was put in front of their faces. 

Normally Jamie and Joey would greet him before they piled their plates high with eggs and pancakes. Today, they completely ignored him as they headed to the line. He rolled his eyes and took a bite of his muffin. Fine. Let them be that way. 

He wasn't on the card tonight so he spent most of his breakfast thinking about what he was going to do with his day. He wasn't very social so maybe he would just stay in his room and watch TV. However, his internal pondering came to an abrupt halt as he saw Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns walk into the dining area. Last night hit him all at once and he recalled being loud at the end of their shared little 'session'. 

Fuck. Had they heard him?

His cheeks started to burn with embarrassment and shame at the very thought. Quickly, he tore his eyes away from them as soon as he saw them and picked up his phone, pretending to look busy.

Dean had to calm Roman back down after that, until they managed to settle into their usual spooning position and fell asleep. Next morning once they woke up and took a shower, what they heard last night was on their minds. Roman had no idea what to think, but they were talking about it quietly as they got dressed.

The Lunatic Fringe had a slight limp in his step, but people thought it was the bad knee giving him problems. Roman was there with him, making sure he was alright. The reality of their intense love making always made Dean's ass sore the next day and he never complained. "You made me feel so good, baby, don't worry about it~" he'd say every time, patting the Big Dog. It just got hammered in that Reigns accepted it and always worked to make up with something more lax later until the process repeated. 

The two shield brothers entered and started to make their way to the line. Dean caught Seth's glance and Roman did soon after, both looking away quickly after. They heard and they _knew_ , they just were contemplating how to approach it as they got their plates. Some moments were exchanged with greeting some of the other stars, R-Truth gave them that brotherly welcome hug before heading off to his table. 

Casting glances at each other, they went to their usual spot, somewhere in the corner. They made sure Seth was able to watch as they sat right next to each other and hid interlocking hands under the table.

Seth briefly noticed them sitting in the corner but he quickly looked away. It felt like someone just balled their fist and slammed it into his stomach with the distance between them. _You caused this Seth. You have no one to blame but yourself._

It hurt. It hurt like hell to know that they had to pretend like each other didn't exist. Well, at least they weren't storming over to question him. Maybe they had been in too much of a pleasured stupor to notice anything. Something told him deep down that was wishful thinking. The two of them were still the essence of The Shield. They still did things like The Shield. If they were going to question him they would do it on their own terms and maybe when he least expected it. He just had to sit and wait whether he liked it or not. 

Seth tapped on his phone and opened some weird Japanese rpg he'd downloaded from the app store. He usually played a game until he got bored of it and then deleted it and found something else to play. He looked up for a moment just in time to see The Authority all sitting at another table with the absence of Triple H and Stephanie. They didn't eat hotel food if they could help it unless there was a restaurant in the hotel. The WWE champion rolled his eyes again and went back to looking at his phone. He refused to make eye contact with anyone, especially Ambrose and Reigns.

Blue and grey eyes watched the golden boy, noticing the Authority wasn't sitting with him. Dean was still angry at Seth over everything and Roman was hurt just as badly. Seeing the current situation gave the Lunatic hope and Roman felt some pity, but it was how it was. Feeling a grip on his thigh, the Big Dog looked over at the smirking face of his boyfriend. Oh no.

"Been awhile since we said hi, right?" Dean asked and he didn't need much to coax Roman into the idea.

They both got up again with their plates and went over to Seth's table, plopping on either side without warning like hounds surrounding their prey. 

"Well hello there, _traitor_ , couldn't help but notice you don't got your buddies with you. Awww." Dean spoke, only leaning over a bit to flash the Samoan a wink. Roman huffed in response.

Seth saw shadows looming over him and the first people he thought of were J&J coming over to cuss him out for how they had been treated. No it was much worse than J&J. It was the very people he had dreaded an encounter with because of course it was. Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose were sitting on either side of him and he knew they weren't getting close to be his buddies. They were boxing him in so he couldn't leave until they were done with him. 

He heard laughter and then looked at The Authority's table just in time to see them laughing and pointing in his direction. He made sure to glare at them so they could see it. Jamie pointed two fingers at himself and then pointed them at Seth with his own attempt at a glare. Seth's was far more menacing. Then, he looked right back down at his phone, refusing to look at the two that he stabbed in the back. He addressed them nonchalantly, " Morning boys. Can I help you with something?"

Roman and Dean were tight, which had been obvious after Seth took that steel chair to their backs. Sure, the two had their goals, but they still had each other. They were dating, privately, but their relationship was more romantic than platonic.

"Well, more about you than us, really." Ambrose responded, taking casual bites of his sandwich as Roman watched them. Oh, the Big Dog would get his point, but he was particularly cold towards Seth and trusted the Lunatic with this situation. 

Dean leaned in real close to the golden boy. "How was last night for you?" He asked real low and gruffly.

Goddammit there it was. He should've known they would get straight to the point. He definitely felt like the caged animal he currently was and he knew Ambrose all too well. If he miraculously managed to weasel his way out of this the lunatic would simply hunt him down later. But did they really have to do this so close to everyone they worked with? He cursed himself inwardly for not being more subtle last night. Seth tried to play it off, keeping his cool as he sipped from his water. 

Finally, he smacked his lips and set his glass down as dark brown eyes met baby blue. He knew there was no bullshitting his way out of this one. So, he just decided to take the direct approach, " Nowhere _near_ as good as it was for you two I can tell you that." He smirked, playing Ambrose's game right back at him. Even though on the inside he was absolutely falling apart at the seams just being near the two and his heart was breaking. Well, what was left of it.

It was no secret that Roman and Dean did fuck, but that stuff stayed with the locker room because of the nature that came with it. Everyone had their fuck buddies and had a place among the ranks. The remaining shield brothers just happened to be at the top, or close to it. Ambrose and his handsome Samoan were dominant forces to be reckoned with, something that Seth Rollins would have to realize sooner or later.

"If I knew you were our neighbor... I would've been _louder_." Dean replied with a twisted grin. "I guess, since it is the only thing to release all that pent up frustration you got goin'. I'd say it's probably been since you turned traitor, but who's really keepin' track?" He shrugged his shoulders casually after taking another big bite of his food.

Oh he should've expected Dean to say something like that but he couldn't help but be surprised. Why would he have been louder? Probably just to torment him even more. Seth did his best to keep a neutral face and remain relatively unresponsive to the lunatic's poking and prodding. He asked, " And what business is that of yours? My sex life is of no concern to you. Though I can't say the same for _you_. You clearly wanted the entire hotel to know about yours and maybe even the town over." He fired back.

" But enough about me. If you two just came over to try and fluster me it's not working."

Seth could talk all he wanted but that didn't make anything he said less of a fucking lie. Little Seth was already starting to make his pants uncomfortable at the idea of getting some attention. It was a damn good thing he had a table in the way.

Dean continued to chuckle, this didn't bother him because he knew Seth was a little snake. Roman just felt more cold, but he was warming up to what his boyfriend was doing. They, too, had the table to their advantage and Dean initiated it by sneaking his hand to take Roman's under it just right over Seth's lap. "Not like we intended to keep that to ourselves. You know how it is in the locker rooms... Like I could stay away from my Big Dog anyhow." 

That was when they were both smirking at each other and their fingers darted to grip on either side of Rollins' thighs. "Dean's sure worth it." Roman piped up, "But you really sure it ain't bothering you, Bieber boy?"

Seth sucked in a very sharp breath as he felt them grab his thighs. He shut his eyes tight and tried not to show that it affected him in any way. The only thing he could think was _Don't do this. Don't make this harder for me. You already know I'm lying through my teeth. Just let me go. I don't deserve you. I lost you and I can't have you back._

He knew that he couldn't have this but on the inside he wished that he could. _Don't let me go._ That was his heart speaking. 

How long had it been since Roman spoke to him? He couldn't tell. He didn't know why they were doing this. Maybe they wanted some vengeance for all he had done to them. _Just endure Seth. Even if you did have sex with them it wouldn't change a thing. You know how they really feel._

That did it. He had started to spread his thighs a bit once they had a hold of them but he'd managed to yet again overthink the situation to a point where he numbed himself. He became completely unresponsive to their touch and kept his calm tone, " I wouldn't know anything about the locker rooms. I don't participate and as far as I'm concerned I'm just fine being excluded from your reindeer games."

He temporarily turned his gaze to Roman with a cold expression. He could see the hatred behind those grey eyes. He stated simply, " I'm fine Roman _Lames_."

No doubt they felt the effort made an effect at first, any sign of Seth's thighs shuddering as they finally parted was picked up immediately like blood in the water. Dean wanted to keep holding on, sink the grip of his fingers further along to the inner part of the Architect's thigh. Regardless of how angry and hurt he had been, he missed Rollins so bad. He missed that they used to be so tight and he had only just realized that he had always loved him too.

He felt it first, that after a moment, the golden boy no longer reacted the way Ambrose wanted anymore. His fingers couldn't feel the hint of shaking, as any slight body reaction ceased and he didn't like that at all. It fueled the reason he was angry and Roman could see it. The Juggernaut tried to prevent something bad, letting go of Seth's thigh to take Dean's hand without giving a shit if the Architect could feel it on his lap at this point. 

Roman looked at Rollins, hatred... But there was pain, as though there was a hint somewhere that he was trying to find why he cared in the first place. "That's about the most clever ass name you came up with... From fifth grade." Reigns responded.

Ambrose still wouldn't have it, because he went all close and squeezed his Samoan boyfriend's hand out of reaction to Seth right now. "Well, I got news for you **Rollins** ." Dean began, his baby blue eyes transfixed in that unhinged way. "We became more than just shield brothers and buddies after your back-stab. Not that you'd really care. Don't expect you to." He was close enough for his breath to hit Seth's ear. "Maybe if you didn't do what you did, all three of us could've been a power couple together. Well, you just fucked up _any_ chance of that now and you better fuckin' hope to god or the devil for a miracle when you decide to get your head outta your ass with how far it's up there. _I love Roman_ and honestly, one point I thought about you and I wonder why the hell I'm still not over it when you lie to yourself."

Roman stared right at Dean, but did not break the hand contact. "Are you sure you wanna drop that bomb, babe?"

"I already am if he hasn't figured it out already." Dean responded, eyes bulging at Seth like he was trying to steal his soul.

His face remained stoic and uncaring but his heart was beating. It was beating with need for them, need for The Shield, need for his past, need to be loved. Everything was hitting him all at once but nothing hit him more than the overwhelming sense of self-loathing. _I know. Keep telling me more. I deserve this._

Dean had no idea that Seth had already said these things to himself. He had no idea of the torment that hid behind that cocky smile and confident stride. Seth Rollins was The Architect of The Shield. Seth Rollins was The Authority's investment. Seth Rollins was the world heavyweight champion. Seth Rollins was one big fucking illusion. All of his success meant nothing to him. It was like he had said in the ring when Dean stole his championship. He didn't need material things to measure his self-worth. 

Or rather, material things _couldn't_ measure his self-worth. They said nothing about his identity . Despite how much he liked to talk, Seth was always putting on a mask and was probably the most secretive out of the three. That was why they didn't see the betrayal coming. Triple H had been the first to see through his facade and knew why he so desperately tried to be the glue that kept Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns together. He wanted to do something meaningful, something that couldn't just be taken at face value or slapped on a headline only to fade into oblivion. He wanted to do something that Dean and Roman would think about for the rest of their lives. 

Originally, that had been healing The Shield's cracks. Then, when Triple H came along it morphed into something much darker. He gained a sense of hopelessness so strong that even if it was negative, he knew he would make an impact. That was what truly caused him to slam those chairs into their backs. It was disgusting. They would never know. Ambrose's words hurt because he already knew. 

" Maybe. Or maybe not." He replied simply. " Do you have a point to make? I did what I did. I'm not apologizing."

Dean's chest was heaving, everything that came out of Seth's mouth right now pissed him off more. He was ready to break Rollins' face right now and Roman only gave a tug to get the madman's attention just to shake his head at him. 

"Go to hell, Rollins." Ambrose growled at Seth, his anger was getting the best of him already. The rage fueled by heartbreak, because deep down he loved the Architect. It hurt. It absolutely hurt that Seth was so far up his ass that he wasn't making any effort to amend their relationship. Roman finally had to get up and pull Dean to his feet while taking up both their empty plates. 

The Samoan began softly hushing the Lunatic, his lips close to an ear. Roman's voice lowered, but no doubt Seth would still hear given the bass in it. "Not here, baby boy, not worth it." 

Dean hissed some, feeling the ripped muscles of his bronze beauty right against his side. He was giving in now, but it was definitely not over. 

Roman shot a piercing glare right at Seth Rollins, his own anger rolling out briefly enough to show that he didn't appreciate this at all. "If you're lucky, we'll see your Justin Bieber ass tomorrow night on RAW." The Big Dog told him, whisking his Lunatic Fringe away to put their used plates where they went and went off back to their shared hotel room. 

Boy, did the Samoan have a lot of work cut out for him to calm Dean down now.

\-----------------------

The rest of the day just didn't matter. Seth turned on his TV and made sure it was loud enough he couldn't hear anyone or anything else. His phone buzzed and he briefly looked at it long enough to see Triple H sending him a text letting him know that he was on the card for RAW. Like he had to be told that. Seth's mind was replaying the events of that morning over and over again. 

It hurt. It hurt to have to do this to them. It hurt to want them so bad. He knew they hated him and that hurt the most. He was getting in a very masochistic mindset. Since he felt the need to punish himself at the moment he did one of the most painful things he could do to himself; he pulled up the debut of The Shield on his phone. He watched their debut at Survivor Series. He watched their matches that followed. Any Shield content he could possibly find he watched. 

Finally, after months of wearing his mask and having pent up emotion, he allowed the tears to stream down his face. He allowed himself to break down and cry. Could they hear him through the wall this time? He didn't know. He didn't give a damn. It felt good to cry. Seth curled his knees close to his chest and allowed his dual-colored locks to drape over his thighs as he wailed and mourned his loss. He needed this. This felt good. This took the pain away.

They could hear the TV, but they didn't care. Little did Seth know, the couple had a similar moment. It took a lot of comfort for Dean to even end up burying his face into Roman's big chest, the sting of tears in his eyes. 

Clear as day, Ambrose had feelings for Seth and tried so damn hard to get some semblance of the man he cared about back in his life. Roman loved the Architect, too, but he was pure blooded Samoan and bonds were a big thing with him. The moment that their agile brother took that chair to their backs, the bond was severed and Roman buried those feelings deep into himself. It took over a year for Ambrose to remind him about the feelings they had and still do, it just hurt to pick up that the one that they loved just didn't feel the same way. 

Dean was insanely stubborn, though. He wouldn't stop until he had his Architect back, Roman knew this. The Big Dog trembled with him, but reminded his Lunatic that he's still here and nothing would ever pull them apart. 

Through the tears, Dean pulled his boyfriend into a passionate kiss and breathed out. "I fuckin' love you so much."

Hot breaths left the Samoan, not giving a damn about his beard getting soaked or his shirt. "I love you too, baby boy. Now let's work on mendin' that wound right now."

Wasn't long before Dean's back was pinned on the bed and a moan rolled out from his throat.

No, it wasn't enough. The crying only helped take the pain away momentarily. He needed something that was more efficient. Crying was a normal response but he only had so many tears to shed. They would stop. Blood wouldn't stop. Blood would run. 

Now, his thoughts were turning progressively darker. He should've addressed this sooner. He shouldn't have bottled it all up. He should've said something to someone before it got to this point. It didn't matter. His career, his belt, his broken relationships. None of it mattered. While Dean was busy having his wounds tended to by the one he loved, Seth intended to rip his own wide open. His feet moved on autopilot to the bathroom where he stared into the mirror at his own visage. 

He could see how puffy his eyes were as well as the redness in them. He could see how messy his hair was. He could see how pathetic he looked. He always believed that he had good looks but right now he raised his lip in disgust. This was not drop dead gorgeous Seth Rollins. This was the hideous mug of a traitor. He had lost his beauty. He had lost his grace. He was done looking into his own hateful eyes. The man in the mirror didn't deserve to appear whole either. Let the whole world see who he really was. 

"You want to reflect me? You want to reflect ME!? Then get it right you piece of shit!!"

With an angry howl he pulled his fist back and slammed it into the mirror. There was the loud sound of glass shattering and his fist immediately throbbed and burned in protest, screaming in pain. He stared at the glass shards embedded in his skin, sticking up at him like thick, bloody thorns. He stared at the blood dripping down his knuckles and collecting on the marble sink. This pain wouldn't fade right away. This pain would do the trick.

Dean's messy haired head was resting back against the mattress, his hips rolling with intense desire into that big mouth on his cock. The Lunatic may have the best damn mouth, but Roman's managed to hone his use with his own on his boyfriend every chance he got. Ambrose melted to it every time now and always combed his fingers through that luxurious black sea of hair on the Big Dog's head.

Pants completely off, bronze hands roaming up the pinkish skin up his shirt. He felt the thick fingers stimulate his nipples and it made him moan more. It was so good and he was at the point of wrapping his legs around the back of Roman's neck, wanting it to never fucking end. 

"Oh god, Roman~" The eccentric breathed out, starting to feel the familiar haze in his mind.

Unfortunately, the sound of glass crashing reached both their ears despite already getting lost in their actions. Normally anything else was brushed aside, but that was concerning considering they now know who their neighbor was. Dean was catching his breath, unhooking his legs to let Roman up.

It took a glance between them and unspoken words for them to check it out. They may still be upset at Seth for the shit he had done, but they still cared. Roman worked to help his deranged boyfriend back into his jeans and shifted his own dick in his pants as he had gotten a full chub from giving Ambrose a blowjob. When they weren't on the card, the big dog wore joggers and even those couldn't hide the monstrosity that was between his legs.

They went out of the room, over to the door of their neighbor. Roman checked to see if the door was unlocked first, even as Dean rapped on it with his fist.

The door was locked. Seth took great care to make sure that no one could disturb him. He could hear the knocking on it and knew that it was getting late. He wondered who could be coming to his door at this hour but he was too fixated on his bleeding fist to care. He was definitely going to get chewed out and probably fined for the mess he'd made. It was fine. He was far from concerned about money. He had more than enough money to spare. 

He didn't say anything at all as he moved to the door, lazily wrapping his injured hand in a wash rag. The Architect looked through the peephole and shouldn't have been surprised at who was standing there. Should he ignore them? Maybe if he did they would just leave. No. No chance in hell. He knew they were there because they heard the glass. He slowly unlatched the door and only opened it a crack. His eyes were still puffy and he just looked mentally exhausted. No masks were being worn tonight. He didn't care enough to put one on.

" What do you two want?" He sounded just as tired as he felt. He made sure that he was keeping his bad hand out of sight from them. The last thing he needed was for them to have even more of a reason to flip out on him. Sadly, this wasn't the first hotel mirror he had busted in his life.

Both men had money and could easily have individual rooms, but they always opted to share one because they loved each other. There was a time they were actually talking about having a house together sometime in the future, who knew when that would ever be. For sure, though, they planned to be together for the rest of their lives if they could help it. 

Whether it would include Seth Rollins depended on the acrobatic wrestler. If he wanted to make amends, actually make the effort to be with them; he had to make that leap regardless of how much Dean yearned for him. Baby blue eyes saw the rawness around those brown eyes, darting down to see Seth hiding a hand. He recalled the sound of breaking glass that interrupted the bliss drugging his mind, piecing together what happened.

He felt bad, but he was upset again and a strong hand traced down his back. "Just checkin' up." Dean replied, making it seem like he's oblivious at first, but he was smart. He may not be a strategist like the Architect, but he had a sound mind even through his madness. After all, smart people weren't all sane. He soon squinted right at the hand that their neighbor and ex shield brother was hiding from them, "For once, about time to stop hidin' shit. If we're gonna have to deal with bein' neighbors, I don't want a reason to opt crashin' somewhere else." Because he actually didn't want to be so far away from Seth, because he still had it in his head that he could get through to him.

Seth hissed as his hand was really starting to pulse with wave after wave of pain. He was making a mess on the carpet and he knew it. He also knew that he would probably have to seek medical attention very soon. There was no telling how deep the cuts actually were. He knew one thing for sure; it was starting to look like a murder scene took place on the carpet. He had a feeling that they weren't going to leave him be unless for once, after everything he had done to fuck things up, he actually told them the truth. 

He hung his head and thought about his options right then. He could close the door but would that really solve anything? Either way, he'd be heading into an ambulance and they were bound to find out about it. They always had a way of finding out what was up with him. If they didn't look outside, someone would tell them. Fate had a very twisted way of trying to keep them all connected. Look at what fate had decided for their room arrangements as a prime example. He gave a deep sigh and let go of the door. He wouldn't stop them if they wanted to open it wider and see the truth. He wasn't closing himself off to them this time. 

" It hurts." He said very lowly.

Dean was beginning to see some drips on the floor, but couldn't quite make it out, but he saw Seth hang his head. Reaching out, he did push the door open more and bore witness to the blood on the carpet just as much as Roman did and those baby blue eyes looked right into those silver hues. 

They didn't need to say anything to each other, especially how the Juggernaut saw the very serious expression on his boyfriend's face. Ambrose moved quickly inside and Roman followed, closing the door behind them. Now Rollins was trapped in a room with his ex brothers, who weren't there to mock him.

Instead, the Lunatic took his own shirt right off and grabbed Seth's banged up hand to wrap it. Dean didn't care about losing a shirt, he can always get a new one. Roman already hunted for a first aid kit, if there were any in the room. He would come across the bathroom in his search and see the damage.

For the first time in a year, Dean got to be this close to Seth again as he applied pressure to keep the blood contained. "I know it does." He was no stranger to this with how he grew up. It hurt to see this happening to Seth Rollins of all people.

Seth wanted to back away. He wanted to curl up and try and hide his weakness from them. The last thing he wanted was to be closed in with them where there was no hiding, no scheming, no lying, and no mask. He felt so vulnerable out in the open like this with his pain bared to them. They must have thought he was even more pathetic than they did before. Why weren't they laughing at him? Why weren't they scolding him? Why were they tending to him like they were back in the days of The Shield tending to their wounded brother?

However, Dean's words actually got Seth's attention. He looked up at him and searched those baby blue eyes for answers. What exactly did he know? Then, he remembered that Dean had been through a lot as well. His childhood was far from pleasant and he'd grown up with some of the biggest doubters everywhere he turned. Dean was used to living a life of being hated because he never gave up on his dream. He had once said that Seth understood him in a way no-one else in the back did and for the first time he truly understood what that meant. 

Despite all he had done to hurt them, Dean could see through his pain. He could see past the act he committed and look into the mentality behind it. He could see Seth in a way that no-one else could. Dean knew about the pain. Seth didn't deserve his understanding. He didn't deserve his pity. 

He looked away again and hissed when Roman started to bandage up his wound. It looked like there was a first-aid kit in the room after all right in the cupboard under the bathroom sink. Seth asked lowly, " Why are you helping me? You don't have to do this."

Had Roman removed the glass? if so the cuts must not have been as deep as he anticipated. Maybe he wouldn't need to go to the hospital. The pain was too euphoric to worry about the details. He looked right at Dean again with his next words, " You know I chose this."

Deep in their hearts, they loved him. It was going to take a lot of work for them to forgive him, but this moment of tending to Seth did show how they cared about him even through the pain. Roman made sure they were all sitting on the bed as they tended to the wound, not letting Dean's toplessness distract him. The image of the mirror shattered to pieces burned in his mind seeing evidence of blood on the floor and the remains of the glass fragments.

“I guess we’re just big enough fools to care.” Dean admitted, helping Roman clean the hand up. His shirt was going to be stained but he didn't care about clothes all that much. It was going to sting when they used the antiseptic, but it was better to avoid infections. Many times when they tended to each other's injuries, they picked up quite the skill for first aid. Sometimes Roman had to help reset Dean's bad knee whenever it got targeted pretty badly. Yeah, Ambrose was eventually going to have to get the damn thing replaced and he didn't like being cooped up in hospitals.

Roman wrapped it up nice and firm, he applied enough pressure so Seth wouldn't have to change bandages for another few hours. "Yeah."

" You are." Seth replied almost robotically. " You guys are complete idiots to care for me at all."

_You're the biggest idiot Seth. You should know you couldn't destroy them that easily._

He should've known that they still viewed him as their brother. They still viewed him as the Seth Rollins from their past that stood by their side through thick and thin. He wasn't a loyal hound of justice anymore. He had been reduced to a scumbag traitor with his tail between his legs that could only keep making more selfish moves and pushing everyone who cared about him away. He didn't know why he couldn't seem to escape this endless cycle of pain. This moment reminded him of their match against Evolution at Payback. He and Dean had to sit with Roman and help tend to the nasty wounds left by the kendo sticks that had been used against him so brutally. 

They had treated those wounds only for Seth to create much deeper ones that may never heal the very next night. That thought stung much more than the cleansing peroxide. He lifted his head to look between the two again. He knew this wouldn't last. He knew that tomorrow on RAW they would take out all of their frustrations on him the moment they had the opportunity. He hoped they did much worse to him than this. It was a fitting slap in the face from karma; a repeat of his betrayal but he would get to see things from their eyes. They would help him lick his wounds and then sink their teeth right into his jugular. 

This was just the calm before the storm. Seth laughed bitterly, " Alright. You patched me up. You have no other reason to be in here. You don't have to worry. I'm not going to break any more mirrors. It's bad luck."

If it was, they'd be gone by now, but they stuck around anyway. Roman was on one side of Seth and Dean was on the other, sandwiching the smaller man between them. The madman didn't want to leave, not like this, not when the man he loved was like this. It was never a good idea to just leave someone alone when they hurt themselves, because they may very well try to do it again. 

The Lunatic Fringe wrapped his bare arms around the Architect's form, pulling him close to his topless body. "No." Dean responded, "Ain't leavin', not like this." He wasn't going to let go, may it be the only time he can be this close again. To re-experience the feelings he had for Seth Rollins that won't go away regardless of dating Roman Reigns. 

He soon felt thick, muscular arms around him and looked over to see the Big Dog embracing both of them and draping a veil of black hair over them. For the first time in over a year, the Shield were together. Even if it was only for one night.


	3. RAW Emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next night of RAW, Seth got put in a match with Shaemus to hold him over until his fight with Brock Lesnar. However, his former brothers had other plans for the World Heavyweight Champion and it was a long time coming.

The following night on RAW Seth stood in the back with Stephanie and Triple H asking them what they had planned for him. He had gone through several superstars to try and prove himself even if he was absolutely quaking in his boots about the looming threat of Brock Lesnar. They decided to put him in a match with Sheamus. Sheamus was a mean Irish motherfucker that was for sure but he wasn't Brock Lesnar and he was thankful for that. 

He came out to the constant booing of the crowd that he'd become accustomed to, wearing the WWE World Heavyweight Championship that took up more than half of his waist. He paced the ring until the lights went out and Sheamus's music played before the Irishman with the stupid braided beard came out. It wasn't long before they were both standing in the ring, staring at each other as they waited for the bell to ring. As soon as the match started Seth immediately charged for Sheamus and aimed several strikes at his gut. 

Michael Cole commented, " Seth Rollins has really had the pressure put on him of late. I wonder what exactly is going through his head right now. No Shield. No Authority. He's really, truly on his own."

JBL scoffed, " Are you kidding me Michael? You're always such a pessimist! That's your problem, you know that? Seth Rollins can stand on his own just fine! I believe he doesn't need anybody's help just like he said and these singles matches are proving it. He'll make a believer out of everyone who doubts him you'll see and you'll shut your mouth!"

Dean and Roman had some time in their locker room for a bit as they got ready. Gave each other some morale boost beforehand, nothing to ruin their clock. For the most part, Roman had to check the bad knee before they headed off down the hall to position themselves by the door to the arena. 

They watched the match between Seth and Sheamus. Last night gave them some sliver of hope. However, that also sparked blood in the water. They were here for one reason, to claim what _belonged_ to them. Only question was whether it was gold or was it something else?

Seth ran at Sheamus just as the Celtic warrior raised his own leg and knocked Rollins right down onto the mat. Cole cringed and said, " Ohh that definitely looked like it had to hurt! Hey wait, what's that?"

The titantron showed the other former members of The Shield as they walked through the doors and stood at the top of the arena in their traditional fashion. They were just standing with the crowd and observing. JBL gave a frustrated sigh and commented, " Oh great what does that hothead and his pet maniac want? They have no business being out here!"

" No business being out here?" Cole retorted. " Did you forget that the man who destroyed them is right in the middle of that ring? When it comes to Seth Rollins they always have business being out here. They still have unfinished business!"

" Oh who cares! We've been through this song and dance multiple times Michael. Seth Rollins made those two and he had every right to destroy what he created! They need to get over it already and quit holding grudges. Seth Rollins doesn't!"

Seth looked up just in time to see Dean and Roman standing with the crowd. They said they were coming for him on RAW. He knew they would make good on their threat. The question was what exactly were they going to do to him? He let out a loud cry of pain as Sheamus grabbed his bandaged hand and proceeded to stomp on it. 

Michael pointed out, " Hey speaking of Seth Rollins did you notice his hand? It's all bandaged up. I wonder how he got that injury?"

" Hmm I wonder." JBL glowered at Dean and Roman. " I wouldn't be surprised if it had something to do with those two absolute savages standing up there without a care in the world. I bet you my favorite hat they had something to do with it! They're trying to sabotage our champion just look at 'em!"

They wanted to make people believe that's why they were here. However, the injured hand wasn't entirely their fault. Dean did feel bad about it, but he didn't show it as he watched and only made a wince when Seth's opponent went for the hand. They definitely had some unfinished business, but they would never reveal what they planned to do. 

Just two of them acting like the old Shield days, staying put until they found the right moment to move. Roman caught Dean's side and winked at him, he couldn't help but shake his head with a small smile at that. Not even Roman could stay serious around the Lunatic. 

Their eyes locked on the ring again, most glares were on Sheamus, but their attention was definitely on the champion. The moment they found the opening and when no eyes were on them, they disappeared into the crowd to make their way down.

Seth did his best to stay focused on Sheamus but his eyes kept glancing over to his observers. However, after dodging a really nasty shoulder tackle from Sheamus and sending him right into the turnbuckle with his own move, he dared to look again and saw that they had disappeared. His eyes searched the crowd but he couldn't find them. He just barely had the opportunity to dodge the Irish brawler again as he charged right for him. He pulled the top rope down and ducked down so his opponent would go flying right out of the ring. 

Once Sheamus was on the ground he saw them again. Roman Reigns was positioned on the right side of the ring near the barricade and when Seth turned he saw Dean positioned near the apron on the opposite side. He cursed and nervously ran a hand through his hair as he tried to keep his attention on the two. He knew this trick. Usually, it had been the three of them psyching their opponent out until they decided to climb on the apron. Except this time, he knew what it was to be a target of the hounds of justice. His former brothers were baring their fangs. 

Cole stated, " Uh oh. This isn't looking good for Rollins! There might be some long overdue payback in order!"

JBL exclaimed, " This is an absolute disaster! Why aren't Triple H and Stephanie doing anything!? I get they want Seth to stand on his own but they can't just sit by and watch this happen! Those mongrels are going to destroy our champion! Come on Seth don't let them do this to you! Show them who's boss!"

Long overdue. They were the shield whether they were missing a member or not. Roman and Dean were fucked over very hard by the same man, even betrayed by him. They had a lot to say, just not all of it on camera.

They stayed on either corner, watching Seth. Once they had their target locked, there was no stopping them. Dean still wore his casual sleeveless shirt that clung to his muscular form along with his design jacket and dark jeans. Roman wore his vest and slacks much like he did in the old days, aside from his symbol stamped on the front. 

They began to circle, only baring teeth if anyone else came closer. No doubt if either stars tried to go near them they would chase them into the ring while staying outside themselves. They were boxing Seth and Sheamus in.

Seth did his best to stop focusing on his former brothers as he kept his eyes on Sheamus. The Celtic warrior seemed just as confused as he was but both of them had a match to finish and they weren't going to try and let a distraction give their opponent the win. They tossed each other around the ring ending up in multiple turnbuckles. Sheamus was bigger and stronger than Seth so he was able to throw him around quite a bit. Then, Rollins got caught on the ropes and the Irishman raised his fist to the crowd showing that he was about to beat that toned, tan chest red. Seth wasn't going to allow that to happen. 

At the last moment, Rollins managed to reverse it and moved to one of the opposite turnbuckles. Sheamus let out a yell and aimed to clothesline him only to end up with Seth using the big man's momentum against him and grabbing his opponent by his shoulder to slam his face into the middle turnbuckle. The shock of the impact was so strong that Sheamus staggered backwards and fell onto his hands and knees. Seth seized his opportunity. 

He moved to the middle of the ropes and then charged forward, jumping up and delivering a vicious curbstomp to Sheamus's head. Quickly, he went for the cover. This had to be it. That was, if the hounds of justice didn't decide to intervene and spoil his victory.

They had yet to intervene. Dean wanted to see if Seth actually could do this on his own without assistance and only nodded as he saw the acrobat use the celtic warrior's size against him. He could admit it. Their golden boy was actually improving. Unfortunately, all of that was just backed up by a low self esteem that had been twisted by people that saw it. The realization of it, seeing it first hand last night, changed the direction of his anger.

 _Dean Ambrose was furious with Triple H._ It made sense to him. Who else could have seen it and used it to break them apart? In the end, it didn't change a damn thing as the Lunatic and Roman got right up to the apron on either side. They did this while the Referee counted out and waited to see if Seth Rollins actually won.

But that was the only reason why they would wait for that, because they were already going over the ropes and closing in on the contenders. Any moment Seth got up, if the bell rang, they would pounce.

Seth's curbstomp wasn't enough to take Sheamus down as he kicked out but it seemed the Irishman could sense the danger. The moment he was up, he rolled right out of the ring and put his hands up, backing away towards the ramp. The ref tried to warn the former Shield members that if they interfered they would get Seth disqualified. Rollins stood up on shaky legs, panting from the intensity of his match. One look in their eyes told him everything. They didn't give a damn about disqualification. This was personal. 

The Architect quickly switched his gaze from Dean to Roman and backed up against one of the ropes as the two approached. He held his hands out and gestured for them to come closer. The crowd was going absolutely wild and " This Is Awesome!!" chants started up as Seth was the one being cornered by the very same guys he had betrayed. They were the hounds that would rip this sly little fox to shreds. The WWE champion yelled over the roaring of the crowd, " You want some so damn bad!? Come get some!! I'm right here!! Come on!!"

Michael Cole gasped, " Oh my god!! Seth Rollins is saying ' You want some? Come get some!' The numbers game is not on his side this time! He must be absolutely out of his mind!"

JBL shook his head. " What are you talking about Michael? Look at him! He's got 'em right where he wants 'em! Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns are about to get exactly what they deserve! Go on Seth! Show 'em why they shouldn't cross the champ!"

Dean and Roman completely ignored the referee except if the ref made the mistake of getting too close to either of them. They were wild wolves right now, surrounding their target. Sheamus was smart to get out of their way, because he would've been slaughtered on the mat otherwise. When Roman and Dean worked together in unison, no one was safe from their skill and power. Grey and blue eyes stared the champion down, Dean had the look of hunger while his brother looked like he was going to rip Seth apart.

Their ears heard the chants, the way the crowd liked this situation. Seth by the ropes, egging them on. They stepped closer and grabbed the ropes on either side of the Architect to box him in much like they did yesterday morning.

"Been a long time comin', dirtbag." Dean spoke, already getting up in Seth's face. "We're gonna _enjoy_ tearin' your golden ass apart in front of the universe." His smile twisted dangerously. It looked like he was going to make the first strike, but Roman did it instead with sheer speed and force.

Seth thought fast and ducked out of the way so Roman damn near speared Dean instead. He watched the Big Dog catch himself on the ropes and ran over to the other side of the ring. However, he wasn't planning to stay there. His heart was pounding with the adrenaline rush and he grabbed his championship belt and darted right over to the barricade and through the crowd. The WWE Universe cheered on the two still in the ring, wanting them to go hunt down their prey. The chase was on. 

Seth frantically pushed his way through the crowd as he looked for an exit. Normally, he would know exactly where to go to reach one but his mind was racing a mile a minute and he couldn't think straight. His body was in fight or flight mode and he only knew one thing for sure; he needed to get away. 

_Run Seth. Run from your fate. You know you can't run forever. They're coming for you._

The crowd's cheers and shouts all coalesced into one massive crescendo of loud sound that had no real meaning to Seth in his panic. The Architect finally spotted an exit but it was a good climb of stairs above him. Could he reach it before they reached him? He had to try. He knew J&J and The Devil's Favorite Demon wouldn't save him. He had to make the climb alone.

Roman was good at stopping himself whenever someone tried to get out of the way in an attempt to use his momentum against his partners. He didn't want to spear Dean, coming face to face with him. Grey meeting Blue and it was the only moment that hyped most of the crowd. When the big dog patted his brother's shoulder, they quickly turned to chase after their prey.

Hopping over the barricade, they split up to swim through the crowd. If Seth bothered to turn and look, he wouldn't see his pursuers. The remaining Shield members knew very well no one will save the Champion now. This was their moment to seek retribution for the injustice they suffered. 

When Seth started to climb the stairs, Roman and Dean already stood several feet apart from either side. The two ran and started after him as the Juggernaut guided his madman up first, being the barrier in case Seth managed to try and kick Dean off. Ambrose wasn't hesitating and the crowd was _pumped_.

All the while, the cameras struggled to follow the action, trying to keep a spotlight on all of the former Shield as they moved through the crowd. Seth attempted to get away and Reigns and Ambrose were hot on his heels like the bloodhounds they were. The pop from the crowd was absolutely crazy when Ambrose grabbed the back of those black leather pants and yanked Rollins right down off the stairs just as he started to ascend them. Seth shook his head and turned around to try and swing a fist into Dean's face. 

He was winded from his match even if it didn't reach a solid conclusion. Sheamus was always a tough opponent. His bandaged hand was also throbbing with spikes of pain, reminding him that he still had an injury to worry about. Part of him wanted to just surrender and let them smack him around as much as they wanted but the show must go on. The Architect could feel Dean's strong arms pulling him down and they engaged in a fist fight right there on the stairs. Seth rolled, ignoring the hard concrete digging into his back as he rolled and traded blows with the Lunatic Fringe. He yelled at him, " Is this what you wanted? Huh? Come on Ambrose I'm right here you piece of-"

He was swiftly punched in the mouth by Reigns and fell backwards. The back of his head immediately had a lancing pain through it from the jarring impact. The WWE Universe went wild all over again as The Juggernaut clasped his brother's hand and helped him to his feet. Now, it was them standing tall before Seth who was nothing more than a downed, wounded animal just waiting to be put out of his misery. He looked up at their looming forms as he gripped at the back of his head.

Dean kept his stance on the steps, with Roman supporting him as he held back nothing. Taking whatever his target gave him and throwing it back at him. Fists sailing through to connect with Seth's body, intending to batter. He wanted Seth to _feel_ the built up pain and anguish that they felt for a year, now standing over him as he crashed to the ground from Roman's fist meeting that mouth of his.

With a glance between the brothers, Dean moved to squat down and hook his arms under Seth's to hoist him up to his feet and shove him over to Roman. They didn't really care about the belt right now, because they were here to dish vengeance. The Juggernaut popped the golden boy's neck pretty hard and shoved him back to the maniac and the process repeated as they exchanged blows every time they caught Rollins.

They continued this vicious cycle until Dean felt it was enough and hooked his arms over Seth, bending him over to Dirty Deeds the champion right on the hard floor under them.

Seth tried to fight back but his body was responding to pain and going sheerly off instinct. Roman and Dean were still fresh and their blows were far more effective than his own. He felt his body going dead-weight as Ambrose lifted it up. For that moment, the world seemed to move in slow motion. He drowned out all of the bloodthirsty cheering for his well-deserved demise. His eyes tried to focus on his former brothers, on Roman standing tall and glaring down at him. He could see Dean's furious, wide eyes but he saw something else in those blue eyes. Hurt. It was barely repressed pain he was forcing from brimming to the surface. On the inside he knew Dean didn't truly enjoy this. On the inside, they were all crying and wishing things could've gone differently. 

" Oh my god!! No!! No!! Not on the concrete!!" Michael Cole yelled in distress as he saw what Ambrose had in mind. 

For Seth it was over in a matter of seconds. His head hit the concrete and then the world faded into a blissful black. He briefly felt wetness matting his hair. It had dried from the water bottle he used long before this. More blood. More punishment. 

" Rollins is hurt." Cole continued. " Rollins is hurt bad!"

JBL hollered, " For god's sakes somebody get the damn EMTs out here!! Call an ambulance! Call Triple H! Do _something_!"

The only thing Ambrose could do next as he and Roman lifted Seth off the ground, making sure to pick up the belt, was whisper into the golden boy's ear. "Sorry, baby." Which was the most genuine thing that came out of his mouth, breaking character only a brief moment to sneak that in so it doesn't get picked up. He carried Rollins down to the ring with Roman, no doubt that the maniac felt the wetness given he had a hand nesting under the Champion's head.

Once they got back to the ring, they rolled the Architect through the ropes and climbed over so they could situate the body right in the middle. Dean held the flashy belt in his hands, looking around at the WWE Universe and then held it up high. The hollers of the wild crowd ringing in his ears, a moment he took in before he passed it to Roman. 

The Big Dog gave a brief glance over it in his hands, then looked over at Dean and dropped the gold right on the mat. Ambrose tilted his head, looking confused until he felt a big hand around his head to pull him in to touch temples. The crowd roared, with whistles and 'oh my' in the mix.

Roman parted after a long minute, patting his brother. They got what they were here for and they left back through the crowd to exit the stage.

The fallen champion laid in a heap in the center of the ring right where his former brothers had left him. The blood was starting to stain the mat. It had not stopped flowing from the cut. The commentators were completely silent as finally some officials arrived with a gurney and strapped Seth's prone form to it. His bandaged hand hung off to the side limply until they lifted it up to rest it against his chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was pretty brutal to write, but we'll be making sure to squeeze something nicer to make up for it.


	4. It Doesn't Matter Why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Dean felt really bad about the events in Monday Night RAW and decided to check on Seth at the hospital. Dean felt it was time to really talk, but will it go the way he hoped?

When Seth woke up again, he was in a hospital bed. His head was pounding and he could hear the steady beeping of a heart monitor. He had never liked hospitals. He laid there and stared at the ceiling until a nurse entered the room. She smiled and asked, " How are you feeling, Mr. Rollins?"

_Like I just got my head slammed into fucking concrete and the back of my skull got split open. Seth thought to himself sarcastically._

Speaking of which, just turning his head a little bit sent a sharp jolt of pain through him. Oh great. There were probably stitches. The nurse realized she wasn't going to get a reply and cleared her throat, " You have some visitors Mr. Rollins. Since you're awake I'll see them in."

She left the room to retrieve whoever had come to see him. Maybe it was Triple H and Stephanie. Maybe they brought him some delicious get-well chocolates. This was the oddest time to have a sweet tooth. He stared at the wall as he waited to see who had come to bother him or maybe poke fun at him in the case of all those who hated him.

Dean wasn't even in the mood for sex. They changed and got ready to head to the hospital once they were off the card. The Lunatic really didn't intend to put Seth in the hospital and the damage he had done was etched into his mind. He hated hospitals, but he brushed his feelings about them aside to make the effort to visit if someone he cared about had to be on a bed.

Roman drove, of course, because his boyfriend was a maniac behind the wheel that got road rage worse than he did. A lot of things he trusted about the Lunatic. He just felt it was safer to be the one handling some of the other aspects. When they made it they parked the car and were quick to get out to make their way in towards the receptionist to see if they were allowed to visit Seth Rollins.

The answer was surprisingly yes and they were guided down to the room. Ambrose was still a slight bit irritated being in the building, but he had been pushing that down so he could see Seth. Both of them opened the door and stepped in one at a time once the nurse granted them entry.

Blue eyes softened when he saw the man with dual-colored hair on the medical bed. 

"Give us a moment?" Roman asked the nurse.

What they were here for really shouldn't be seen by anyone else if he could help it.

The nurse turned deep red once she saw Roman Reigns. Very few could say no to that gorgeous face. She walked out, giving them their privacy with Seth. 

The Architect could barely move his head but he heard that voice. He didn't know the extent of the damage for sure but he definitely looked banged up. He had a bandage over a cut near his hairline and unbeknownst to him, nine stitches in the back of his head. He wondered to himself why they were here. Had they just come to admire their handiwork? He wanted to turn away from them but he was stuck in his current position; flat on his back. 

" What are you two doing here?" Seth hissed, not actually looking at either of them. " You did what you set out to do already. I don't even know when I'll be in action again. I don't have a clue how bad my injuries are."

With the privacy they were granted, for who knows how long it will be, they sat on either side of their former brother with pain clear as day in their eyes. Dean already started to trace his fingers over Seth's bandaged hand. 

"You should know by now that was just for the show." He spoke up, "I didn't want this." The walls were down over the overwhelming sea of guilt that pit in Ambrose's stomach. 

Roman still had the wall, but he felt the guilt just as much, "Neither of us did." He added, watching his boyfriend continue to affectionately fondle the injured hand. The Big Dog could tell that the Lunatic wanted to touch and massage the head injuries but he held back the urge to settle for what he had in his grasp.

Seth was completely numb to it all. Whether or not they wanted things to go this way they had and Seth was suffering for it. To him, it just felt so easy for them to say that to him. 

_You didn't want this because it wasn't you. You couldn't give a damn about me. You're just here to remind me that you did this to get rid of me._

The Architect had his walls up even higher than usual. He stared blankly ahead and gave no response indicating that he even felt Ambrose's touch. He responded lowly, " Okay. Is that all you came here to say?"

He just couldn't seem to say the right things with them. Seth always seemed to be so cold with them or said something that pissed one or both of them off. He didn't say anything that was considerate towards them but why should he? There was no point trying to mend a relationship that he had destroyed so thoroughly. He didn't take The Shield out just to come crawling back when it was convenient. There were many things that people could call him but desperate was far from one of them.

The event earlier was just for the show. Neither of them really wanted it to go that way, not when they had spent the night with Seth to make sure he didn't hurt _himself_. Dean just wanted the man he loved back and deep down, so did Roman. It was hard for the Samoan because his heart was so broken that it was harder to put his wall down even in this moment. 

"Sunday night, the one without the mask." Dean answered. The difference between that one and the one he was seeing now was that the mask was just a scumbag trying to hide his insecurities. Ambrose wished he saw it sooner and did something about it instead of having an alpha fight with Roman. It was really only after the betrayal, when Dean went to the Juggernaut for comfort did the feelings between them blossom. They didn't fight much anymore. 

Dean sighed, holding on to the hand as he reached his other out for Roman to take it. "Yeah, you did really hurt us back then. We're still upset about it, but we wouldn't wish this on you. Maybe I was hopin' you came to us before that, but we can't change the past as much as I wanna. I don't know what we really were to you, but I sure realized I love you. Maybe I'm jus' bein' selfish, thinking I could try to get the man that I love back with me. With _us_."

Sadly enough, Roman felt the same. Dean helped him see his own love for Seth, but it's not going to go the way any of them want.

Seth couldn't believe what he was hearing. Ambrose was acting like he could see through lies but he was sure telling some of his own. Despite his pain, Seth yanked his hand away from the other and clenched his fists as he let out a low snarl, " Get me back? Who in the hell do you think you're fooling? Do you think I didn't see your promos where you talked about me? Do you think I've just forgotten how you've called me a scumbag? Do you think I've just forgotten how you chased me across the damn country last year!? Who in the hell do you think you're fooling Ambrose!? You can't get back someone who _chose_ to leave! What part of that don't you understand!?"

His lungs gave out on him after so much yelling and his head thumped back against the pillow as he panted from his outburst. Now it was every word out of _Dean's_ mouth that was pissing _him_ off. Everything Dean said in those promos weren't lies. Every single word was true. He wasn't angry at Dean for the words. He was angry because he didn't like the fact that he felt like he wasn't being told the truth. 

_So it's not okay when someone else is a liar huh? But you can lie to people's faces and that's just fine. You're a damn hypocrite Rollins._

He knew. He was already every other derogatory term in existence and he accepted that. He had dug his own grave and he was laying in it. Still, he couldn't stop the lies. Cold words that pierced their hearts seemed to be the best way to get them to go away and so he would speak them in the same uncaring way he was such an expert at.

" I don't need you. I don't need either of you."

It stung. God it stung, his heart was breaking more and looking at Roman's eyes told him he wasn't the only one. Rollins couldn't mean this, surely. What Dean saw sunday night was a very vulnerable man, someone who was in a lot of pain. Pain that was fueled. No doubt that Hunter had some part in it when the shield were his bodyguards for a time. Why did he take that deal, why did they agree to it? The Lunatic's heart raced and the fire lit up in his eyes, staring Seth right in the face. "When you were so far up your own ass, yeah it made you a scumbag. It was the guy you were tryin' to be, twisted to be. I chased your fuckin' ass because I was tryin' to get through to you, reach the man I knew when we were brothers. He had to still be there, buried somewhere."

Dean's eyes were fierce, but they were reddening. He was forcing his tears back and the rage was building. Not angry at Seth, no, he was angry at someone else. The culprit that would pay for doing this. "Fine, if you wanna burn the bridges. I ain't no damn liar. I'm not gonna stop, not after the other night, not after last night. Tell me off, curse me, beat me, I don't give a shit. I ain't stoppin' and you're gonna have to _kill_ me like you almost did last year." He hissed back, standing up. The madman was raring to go, about to destroy something and Roman took that signal to get up and hold him back.

"Babe, no. Not in here." The smooth words spoke over Dean's ear, but the eccentric still struggled. 

**"** **_I'll fuckin' kill that old bastard!"_ **

The words rang in his ears. Dean was angry at someone for this? Roman was going to have to talk to him later about it, but his cold gaze landed on Seth. He didn’t appreciate anything that his ex-brother had been telling them. This just made it _harder_ for him to consider a second chance with the Architect. “Well, since we’re bein’ open… _I_ didn’t need you either an’ I don’t like what you’re doin’ to my man. I’d wish you luck, but I’m not frontin’.” He spoke harshly to him.

After that, he dragged Dean right out of the room. They overstayed their welcome enough. His boyfriend wasn't happy about it, but he ended up thanking Roman for it once they were in the car.

Seth looked down towards his hands. He knew this was the way things would have to be for all of them. He winced and laid back against his pillow and at that moment he thought about what it would be like to just rip free from mortal flesh. What if his soul could walk free? What would happen if he left the flesh behind? Would they bury it? Would they burn it? 

In his opinion, if it were him he would just let it rot. This flesh and blood was completely tainted with sin from all the horrible things he'd done. He deserved an unmarked grave. The pain of his former brothers' words ate through his skin like an extremely potent acid. It was fine. He had made this choice and the more they stayed away the more it was just him that could be hurt. _Take it on the nose Seth. You're destroying yourself. You're letting them destroy you. But you're doing it all so they can live free while you stay in the chains you've never left_.

The room became deathly silent after Reigns and Ambrose made their exit but in Seth's head it was far too loud. Maybe if he closed his eyes he could drown out the voices, the guilt. He didn't even realize he had started to drift off when he heard another knock at the door. Triple H walked in and smiled greeting Seth, "Hey there champ. I heard you got a bit banged up last night. You feeling alright?"

Seth nodded. It was another lie. He didn't feel well at all and his head was pounding. His heart was also aching from the conversation that had just taken place. One more lie wouldn't hurt. He was on such a roll. He said, "Yeah. Those two completely destroyed me and no-one was there to help."

Triple H chuckled and shrugged, "Well I mean we didn't see that attack coming either you know and I mean you _did_ say you could stand on your own. I hate to put it like this Seth but you kind of asked for this. You wanted to stand on your own and hey you did. It may not have been very long before they had you on the ground but you were holding your own."

Then, his expression grew serious as he looked at The Architect. He stated in a much more serious tone, "Don't worry. Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns will get what's coming to them. I won't tolerate them doing that to _any_ of our superstars. We can't have them running rampant and putting my superstars in the hospital like this with minor concussions. Especially not the champion himself."

So that was why he couldn't think straight. A minor concussion. It should've been a damn coma. If it had been a coma the conversation that took place a few minutes ago would never have happened. He would never have seen their faces and felt the pain all over again. Still, he didn't like the sound of whatever Hunter had in mind. It had very foreboding implications. He may not have wanted anything to do with his former Shield brothers (at least he tried to tell himself that) but he did not want to see them hurt.

\-----------

The ride to the hotel was mostly quiet. Dean drummed his fingers on the armrest or his thigh the entire time. Signs of unhinged anxiety that told Roman that his boyfriend was very bothered by the events that transpired. It was time to put his foot down and talk because he didn’t want Ambrose to get hurt. This desire, the chase for Seth Rollins wasn’t healthy and he knew the Lunatic’s past.

After they arrived, the Juggernaut sat his boyfriend down on the bed, holding on to his hands. “Baby, you’re gonna have to stop chasin’ Seth.” Roman said, grey eyes looking over in sincerity. Dean was about to speak, but a big bronze finger was placed over his lips. “Now, I know you miss him. You love him an’ so do I… but we…. We need to move on. You heard what he said, he don’t need us.”

Dean didn't like what he was being told, but he was listening as he intertwined his fingers with his boyfriend and stayed quiet. When the Big Dog really needed to speak, it was best to let him. Such a deep voice was calming and he always loved it when his man talked to him even during sex. He was tempted to curl up on that broad chest, but he had to stay sitting up.

“I know the history you had with situations like this. When people took advantage of you for it, from what you told me… Didn’t you say you didn’t like it when people did that to you? That you hated lyin’ and betrayal the most?” Roman continued, asking as his thumbs rubbed over the back of Dean’s palm.

A sigh left the lunatic, starting to realize that his emotions got the best of him during the year he chased after the Architect. Dean wanted him back so bad and his heart ached that he forgot about the stance he had about people that used him. Seth Rollins used him, used _Roman Reigns_ and all their attempts to reach out to him recently added to the reminder that his boyfriend was already giving him. “.. Yeah, I hated that. “

The Samoan pressed his forehead against Dean’s, grey peering affectionately into blue. “Seth doesn’t need us, baby, an’ we _really_ don’t need him. We have each other an’ that’s all I need. _I love you_ , Dean Ambrose, an’ that ain’t changin’.” He brought a hand up to trace the madman’s cheek.

Dean leaned into it, breathing in shakily. He was silent for a moment, then took Roman’s lips with his own. For several long moments, they were locked in the kiss as the Lunatic climbed into his boyfriend’s lap. It eventually broke as Ambrose hooked his arms and legs around the Samoan, “I love you too, Roman Reigns, now come here an’ gimme some lovin’~” He smirked and rested back while pulling the Big Dog on top of him, locking lips with him yet again. 

Needless to say, they had a _very_ eventful evening to mend their pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We lied, but at least you get some fluff... Unfortunately not with the three boys.


	5. The Demon's Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After recovery, Seth Rollins gets the all clear to return to work as WWE moved their next shows to another location. He waits in the lobby to hear about his room situation when he overhears Dean and Roman talking to the Receptionist. What they request is practically the cold response he expected but what he didn't expect was to be rooming with the Director Of Operations; Kane.

In the following days, Seth was left to rest and recover and before he knew it he had a final examination and was cleared for travel. He found himself standing in the line of superstars waiting to be assigned their hotel rooms for the coming shows. Raw and Smackdown tended to take place in the same city and building each week but usually only one was televised. It wasn't long before he noticed two familiar figures, just a couple of people in front of him; Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose. Roman seemed to be the one talking to the hotel receptionist. Little did they know that Seth Rollins could hear what they were saying. 

One thing was for sure so neither of them got hurt again; they had to really cut ties from the man that they used to be close with. All the chasing wasn't helping them, especially Dean. Roman hated the way his boyfriend suffered from this desire to have something he couldn't anymore and after everything that happened it was time they stopped focusing on what was lost. 

"You're gonna make sure, yeah?" Dean asked the Samoan, an arm slung over those big shoulders in that brotherly manner that people wouldn't bat an eye over. 

Roman leaned over the desk, answering his boyfriend's question, "We're sharin' rooms and we'd _prefer_ to not neighbor with Seth Rollins, if it ain't too much to ask for." He hoped it wasn't too much of a request, because neither of them needed the heart break again. The big dog would have to _really_ get physical with Seth if he pissed Dean off again.

The receptionist blinked and looked at how the rooms were situated. She said, " Oh there's no need to worry Mr. Reigns. Seth Rollins will be rooming next to Mr. Helmsley."

That meant Seth was neighbors with Triple H. He was fine with that. Given how everyone else felt about him in The Authority, he felt Triple H and Steph were the only ones he could really talk to. Then, directly next to Dean and Roman; the Director Of Operations turned and looked right at Seth. He said in his naturally deep voice, " Let's go Seth. You're rooming with me tonight."

The champion turned white as a sheet as J&J got their laughs in behind him. He shot them a dirty look and collected his bags, reluctantly following Kane.

Dean had figured out that Triple H had something to do with Seth's mental state and Seth’s rooming situation did not sound good at all. He didn't have proof that the leader of the authority manipulated his former brother, but he had no doubt about it. He still wanted vengeance against the King of Kings, since he had fucked them both over on multiple occasions. Dean wasn’t just going to seek justice for Seth that time, at least the golden boy won't be their neighbor anymore. 

Roman was just about to head off with his boyfriend and their stuff to the room when they overheard Kane right behind them. That... wasn't good. Dean looked at the Samoan and they silently agreed to leave it alone. They were done with Rollins.

They headed off to get acquainted with their arrangement and most likely with each other within it. Dean managed to hold himself back long enough until they got there and wasn't above being a tease to Roman, trying to get him riled enough to not wait on putting their stuff away.

Seth kept his head low as he followed the Big Red Machine to their room. Kane swiped the room key and opened the door, setting his things down and gesturing for Seth to follow behind him. They both got in the room and The Architect felt the atmosphere change almost immediately to a very tense one. This was yet another person he had scorned and he was just waiting for his lashings. He moved to his own bed and set his bags down then turned to face The Devil's Favorite Demon.

" Are you hungry? I can order some room service."

Well, he wasn't expecting that. He was almost certain Kane was just going to tear into him. Well, he saw no reason to make him wait. He said, " You're not really rooming with me by coincidence are you?"

Kane chuckled and shook his head. He stated, " You would be correct. Triple H and Stephanie felt that I should keep an eye on you after some serious accusations of _property damage_ at the previous hotel. You really shouldn't break mirrors Seth. That's quite an expense on the company's bill."

_Yeah. If only you knew why the fuck I did it in the first place you big red moron. The company's pockets are the least of my problems._

Seth let out a deep sigh and hung his head but after a few moments he heard heavy steps on the carpet and a 7 foot shadow was looming over him. He looked up just in time to see heterochromatic eyes looking down at him; one icy blue and one chocolate brown like his own. He felt very small next to Kane. The champion asked in that arrogant tone of his, " Yes Kane? Can I help you?"

The Director Of Operations stated in a deep tone very reminiscent of the demon that lurked under that fake smile, " Betrayal is a bitch isn't it? You can feel that guilt crawling under your skin eating away at you like the walking corpse you are."

Seth's eyes widened and he took a step back. His expression quickly sharpened into a glare. He hissed, " Don't act like you know anything Kane. I _don't_ regret what I did."

Again, Kane's words were cold and straight to the point, " I know more about betrayal than you ever will. You see Seth, I have been on both sides. I've been betrayed." An unreadable expression crossed his face for a moment. " And I've done the betraying. There is no heinous act you have ever committed that I haven't already done. The difference between you and I is I don't feel guilty about my betrayals. They made me who I am today. What I can relate to is the fact that you did it for a selfish reason."

_No. You're wrong. It wasn't meant to be selfish. I just knew we weren't going anywhere. We had come as far as we could. It needed to happen. It NEEDED to. They should be thanking me!_

Seth snarled and shook his head in complete and utter denial. He yelled, " You're wrong! I am nothing like you Kane and you'll never be as great as me! I am the future and you're just a washed up relic from the past."

Kane scoffed, " This 'washed up relic from the past' can tell you right now with the way you're going that this guilt is going to be the end of you. I know a mask when I see one Seth Rollins. The only difference is people can see mine. But, I wear it for reasons much the same as you wear yours."

The Architect looked confused and raised his gaze to look at the much larger man. He asked, " What are you talking about?"

Kane shook his head and replied in a serious tone he'd maintained this entire conversation, " You can't fool me Seth. But, you don't listen unless someone puts the facts right in front of your face. Well, I've never been afraid to give you the facts. Your performance is getting noticeably sloppy."

" What?" Seth instantly looked offended and ready to defend himself but Kane held up a finger.

The director of operations continued, " You don't focus. You act like you have it together but the moment you see Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns you become distracted. Last week on Raw, you didn't even put up much of a fight against the two at all. The way I see it, you allowed yourself to be seriously injured and that is a serious sign of concern. The Authority cannot allow you to simply stand by and take a beating like that. You are a champion now. You have a reputation to uphold. As far as we're concerned when you have that belt you represent this company."

" No that isn't true at all I-"

" I'm not done." Kane growled. " I researched into the events of the broken mirror and what a coincidence; Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns happened to be sharing a room right next to yours when it happened. I also noticed you at the continental breakfast trying very hard not to be noticed by them."

" What's your point Kane?" Seth hissed through clenched teeth trying his hardest to keep his cool. What the hell did this french-fried freak know about his pain? He didn't understand a damn thing. 

Kane got right to the point. " My point is you're deceiving yourself into having some sort of martyr complex and it's tearing you apart from the inside out. You cannot betray someone and then yearn after them. You need to make a choice Seth. You can pursue mending your broken heart or you can pursue your dream of being at the very top but you can't have both. If you're not going to choose Reigns and Ambrose then you need to _let_ go."

The Architect looked down and fell completely silent as he listened to what Kane had to say. He really did speak as if he had experience in this sort of thing. He responded lowly, " I already made my choice when I betrayed them."

" Then you didn't finish the job." Kane's words cut through him like a knife. " Because they still want you."

" What? Are you insane?" Seth's eyes widened and he looked up at The Devil's Favorite Demon who had his back turned to him and was heading for the door. Seth shouted, " Kane!! I'm talking to you!"

The 7 foot tall director stood at the open door and said, " I don't like to repeat myself. You shot them Seth. But you didn't shoot them somewhere vital. Now do you let them slowly bleed and suffer or do you put them out of their misery? The choice is yours. I can't help you. No-one can. You have to make this choice. Now, our A/C is broken. I'm going to report it. Don't leave this room."

With that, he closed the door before the champion could say another word and headed down to the lobby.

\------------------

They tried to be quieter, but the only hope they had was that the walls here weren't thin like the last hotel. It got to the point where they just didn't give a shit anymore and the bed nearly broke from the force. 

After their dual call, Dean lay splayed out over the towel that was placed on the bed before they got right into it. No need to get the sheets dirty if they were going to sleep later. Roman huffed, catching his breath enough to lean in and kiss his boyfriend on the lips for a few moments. He pulled away, giving those pinkish thick thighs a pat. "Gonna clean up. Why don't you pick us up somethin'?" 

Dean chuckled, sitting up as his Samoan man pulled out. "Yeah, babe, got it~ maybe I'll be lucky and you're still in the shower when I get back~" he cooed, pecking Roman's lips and hopping off to put his clothes back on.

He gave the man a wink as he saw him head to the bathroom and left the room to head down to the lobby, scouting out for the diner when he saw Kane there. Ambrose recalled overhearing who Seth's roommate was and since he still cared about the bastard, may as well talk to the demon. The Lunatic approached casually, having that well drugged look in his eyes. "If it ain't the corporate demon, himself! How's it goin' big guy?"

Kane was waiting patiently for the receptionist to answer after he'd rung the bell. However, he didn't expect the Lunatic Fringe of all people to approach him. He didn't have any particular issues with Dean but the little shit did have a nasty habit of mocking him at work. He squinted at him for a moment as if to let him know he was keeping an eye on him and then replied, " I'm fine. The A/C is broken in my room so I plan to get it fixed before I go to sleep tonight. Judging by the way you and Reigns eat I'm going to guess you're down here for the restaurant." He pointed down the hall. " It's that way."

The madman mocked a lot of people, he just happened to be adamant against the Authority because he hated what they stood for. Business was fine, but their ledger was dirtier than he was. He didn't forget about their tricks and how they contributed to losing Seth. "Yeah. Was gonna grab somethin' for us while he's washin' up." Dean answered. He didn't leave, because the food could wait just a little longer. "... How's he doin'?" He asked, wondering how the golden boy was.

Kane knew very well what he was asking and he just decided to be up front. After all, it wasn't his place to say anything on Seth's behalf so he could only call it like he saw it, " Absolutely miserable. He doesn't have a clear head on his shoulders and I think the lingering feelings between the three of you has something to do with that. But since you're here, I know about the incident with the mirror. You and Roman were in the room next to his. Do you know anything about that? And don't try to lie to me Ambrose."

He could admit that Kane was smarter than he looked, but they did have that in common. People misjudge Dean constantly until they see him act. Even then, they continued to try and put him down. The Lunatic may not have liked that the Demon was a corporate sell out right now, but he could respect him _to a degree._ "Alright, since you really wanna know." Dean responded, not bothering to tease it this time. "The walls were pretty thin and we were kinda in the middle of somethin' important when we heard it. We went to check on it and, well, put two and two together when we saw him. From experience, I know what it is and I 've seen that shit more than you'd know. Wasn't a good idea to leave Rollins alone in the room that night."

Kane looked contemplative once Dean had given him that information and he responded, " I'm sure you probably know why it happened too. In my opinion, all three of you are being absolute children about this but you can't fix Seth. It's up to him to stop committing these reckless acts. You're not the only ones who-"

He paused as he saw a glimpse of brown and blonde and sure enough there was Seth standing there. He asked in a relatively calm tone, " What are you doing down here Seth?"

The Architect didn't even look at Dean as he replied, " I'm.. hungry." Well, that meant he planned to feed himself at least. He protested, " You don't command me Kane. I'm sure those orders came from Triple H and Stephanie but I won't be caged in my room like some unruly animal. I know you're worried about me but I can.."

His voice became a lot quieter after he dared to glance at the lunatic. "..Take care.. of myself. If you know where the restaurant is can you please just tell me?"

Kane was silent for a moment as he looked between the two. They were both headed to the same place but honestly he couldn't babysit Seth. He was a grown man. He had to make these decisions on his own and live with the consequences. He would only intervene if the two got physical. " Down the hall." He replied. " Make sure to use your key card to get back in the room. I'm not sure if I'll be back by the time you're done."

Dean didn't look at him, but he knew Seth was directing the last sentence at him. It still hurt, but he had to move on. He still cared about his well being, because he just didn't have it in him not to. Seth Rollins had a lot of demons that the Lunatic had all too much experience dealing with when it came to himself or people around him. If Seth didn't want his help, then Dean just had to live with it.

The Lunatic Fringe kept his baby blue eyes on Kane, "Well, however you think about it... We've already decided to move on. Jus'... Keep an' eye out. Seth wasn't like that when we were the Shield an' I got a big idea _why_ he betrayed us. Or... I should say _who_." Dean added, giving a lingering glance before he headed off to the restaurant.

Kane watched both of them walk off and shook his head grumbling under his breath, " Children."

Seth walked in silence next to Dean. Both of them had no idea how strongly their hearts were calling for each other. An image crossed his mind of grabbing Dean and pulling him into a deep kiss and never letting go. He knew he couldn't have that. He felt his chest throb with pain. 

_You shot them. Are you going to let them bleed slowly and suffer or put them out of their misery?_

Kane's words echoed in his head. The hallway seemed to stretch forever in front of them. Seth didn't know what came over him. It was like he lost all control and his true will suddenly took over. Before he could stop himself, his feet stopped of their own accord. The words rolled off his tongue, " Ambrose I'm sorry."

Somewhere deep down, Dean wanted to pull Seth into his arms. Unfortunately, he already put it in his mind to stop pursuing the Architect. He wanted to be happy and he found that happiness with Roman. It didn't matter if the man that stabbed them in the back was in the picture or not. At least he had something to look forward to when he headed back to the room once he got the food to share with his boyfriend. 

His pierced ears picked up the voice, those exact words ringing in his head. The madman stopped in his tracks, turning to look directly at Seth. He didn't even think that the guy would actually bother to apologize. Dean wanted to forgive him, but... He couldn't. "Gonna need a bit more than words by now, Rollins." He replied, "But it's a start."

" Wait." Seth held his hands up. " I don't want any trouble."

What was he doing? Why couldn't he stop himself? he knew that he was just going to make things worse; it was inevitable; but dammit if everything was already screwed up and there was no going back then fuck it. He had already lost them so he was a man with nothing to lose and a man with nothing to lose was fucking dangerous. He said, " I know.. this is the only chance I'm going to have to talk to you. I wanted to say... that I'm sorry for how I've treated you and Roman. I can never take back what I did to you and even now I can't tell you why I did it. But, after the fact, I've been nothing but a huge jerk and that contradicts _me_."

He took a deep breath. The pain in his chest was growing and he was getting nauseous from the anxiety. He swallowed and tried not to let his breathing become irregular. _Talk to him Seth. If he didn't want to listen he would just keep going. Talk to him. He's letting you speak. Let him hear you._

It felt good to talk. Even if he couldn't do anything now and knew he was past the point of no return. He willed himself to continue, " I can't explain it and I won't try to. It would only sound like an excuse. I know I've given you the impression I don't care but you and Roman.. when you held me the other night... you saved me. You saved me from myself and I didn't deserve it and I just... I never say this about anyone and I've even butted heads with my coaches over this exact thing... I almost lost my job over this _stupid pride_ but dammit I... for that.."

_Tell him Seth. It's a start. It's something. Tell him._

" You.. For what you did the other night... for coming to see me in the hospital... for putting up with me at all.. You're...."

_Say it. Say it loudly. Let him hear your heart._

" You're a much better man than I could ever fucking dream of being!"

The Lunatic stood there and listened, he wasn't sure to trust it if this was another way to trick him. His baby blue eyes stared at those brown ones and something told him that this was actually genuine. Dean is still skeptical, because Seth could snap back to being an asshole any moment and go back to treating him like shit. "I meant what I said those nights, Seth. How I felt about you. Sure, you spat in my damn face over it." Dean responded, shifting his weight off the bad knee just a touch. 

"... I can't forgive it yet, 'cause I had a lotta bad experience with people who did that shit to me. I know I was desperate, I can admit that... But it wasn't healthy for me an' Roman had to get me to see that." Dean took a step closer to Seth instead of moving away. "At this point? I'd be fine jus' bein' friends again, but I know... The damage done to all of us has already been done."

Seth hung his head and for once the demons in his mind were completely blocked out. He knew deep down that he was doing what was right and that made him feel better. He could feel the pain starting to lessen even if it was just a little bit. He wasn't forgiven. He hadn't done a damn thing about the initial crime. Yet, despite that he felt at peace with himself. Maybe it was because he'd managed to fight back that first instinct to lie and he'd been able to say a small portion of the truth. 

He didn't back up or make any attempt to close himself off to Dean. He didn't look up at him because he was afraid to see his expression. He could hear the cold words and replied in a soft, almost broken tone, " It kills me. It kills me that I'm toxic for you."

It was true. After Dean had told him that they understood each other so deeply, these words hurt that pride that Seth was so fond of and quick to boast about. Why? Because he was prideful that he had been so close to his wrestling soulmate. He had believed in Dean when everyone else wanted to ridicule him or underestimate him. He always gave Dean Ambrose a fair fight in FCW. He was always there to show how much he respected his in-ring ability and to talk to him as an individual; as another newcomer with deep traumas. He knew what it was like to have the world tell him he wouldn't make it. 

That was a bond that only he and Dean shared and it mattered much more to him to see it shattered. At this point the pain in his chest was growing too much, he was starting to grip it. He forced himself to continue as he moved to stand against the wall for support, " I know that I can never have a moment like this with you again. I know I can't just come back and that would be wrong to attempt. I know you don't trust me. I'm fine with accepting my punishments.. but I needed to say that to you. I just... needed to."

Dean took another step when he saw Seth use the wall as support and only kept close in case he had to catch him, which was a sign that he did _still_ care despite how much he got hurt. Seth was treating this like their last and the madman wasn't sure why. What was stopping the Architect from trying to make amends and being their friend again?

"... Seth, jus' 'cause I have a hard time trustin' you doesn't mean we can't be friends anymore." The Lunatic replied. "What's stoppin' you from tryin' to rebuild _that_ bridge?" It made him wonder.

_Did Seth really want them so bad? Did he want to share the relationship that he and Roman have together?_

He didn't know what to make of that thought and he wasn't sure if they were ready to try a poly relationship yet. They talked about it, sure, and they had some flings together with other people. They were interested in having a poly partnership, but they just needed to be ready for it and they really weren't at the moment.

But little did Dean know that Seth couldn't give a damn about Dean's relationship with Roman. He had connected with the Samoan _least_ out of the group even though they had shown each other the same level of respect. It was Dean that he had the deepest relationship with and he didn't know why hearing that word hurt him so much. _Friends._

Seth hugged himself tightly and looked away, dual-colored bangs falling in his face. He nearly murmured, " When are you going to get it Ambrose? Do you really think I'd be hurting like this over losing a friend? It's not so simple as just burning a bridge with a friend. There are thoughts and feelings in my mind that you will never truly understand. I've thrown friends away before in the blink of an eye. I'll admit that. But you're not a friend to me Dean Ambrose... you never were... from the moment that you stepped in that ring with me I felt it. You were something more. But I'm an idiot and I don't even know why I'm telling you this. I don't know why I'm telling you any of this. It doesn't matter now. Maybe it never did."

He started to shy away, dragging himself along the wall while fighting off his anxiety attack.

There was a tug at his chest. He didn't _want_ him to go. He didn't want this to be the end of it. Dean saw a sign that Seth was reaching out and he didn't want him to just give up just because he wasn't getting it. The maniac reached his hand over to place it on Rollins' shoulder to halt him. "It _does_ matter." He began to argue, using his strength to make the Architect turn around to face him. "Because I never said no or that it couldn't happen. It _could_ don't get me wrong, but if you _really_ fuckin' feel that way... you need to work for it. I appreciate that you broke through enough to tell me all of this, I really fuckin' do. "

Dean leaned closer, it took a lot of will power to keep himself from making the mistake he used to make when crawling back to the people that hurt and used him. "You're treatin' this as the last thing you'll ever have and if I don't just take you back, that's it. That's not fair to me, babe, and I ain't gonna leave Roman for that. You want what we had back, you're gonna have to get over that pride and show both of us that you're willin' to sacrifice that part of yourself to have it again.

"You should know people used me and manipulated me over shit like this. It ain't gonna happen just _like that..._ But don't you fuckin' give up on it because you're not gettin' what you want right in that moment. If you _love me_ , you need to **fight**."

Seth could feel those words weighing pretty heavily on him. He knew damn well that he was fighting and he had never done well with anyone telling him that he wasn't doing enough. He was doing all that he could and maybe he just needed to remind Ambrose of what they were to each other. Maybe he just needed to show him that he hadn't just thrown him away. The thought of 'not getting his way' only made him want to act more off of instinct than rationality. 

With a new burst of confidence, he managed to fight himself and peel himself off the wall. His anxiety began to shift to adrenaline and he used the close proximity to grab Ambrose's shoulders and shove him right through the nearest door in the hallway. It was the men's restroom and he didn't give a fuck. It's not like they had anything to be discreet about. This wasn't about personal feelings. Adrenaline was shifting to blind lust and frustration. 

He couldn't have Ambrose in a romantic sense so he might as well just be a memorable fuck. That didn't have to have any strings attached. Fuck subtlety. Fuck second-guessing himself. He pushed the other man against the side of the stall and kissed him in the heat of the moment. However, he didn't plan to force anything. If Dean wanted to shove him off and beat his face in right there he knew damn well that he could.

Dean wasn't sure what he expected but it wasn't this. He didn't fight it the moment their lips met, his hands shot up to get a handful of that dual-colored hair as he gave in. He fucking missed this. He wanted this so bad from Seth from the start. To think he was so close that day in the diner that morning, about to give him a reminder right under the table with any onlookers none the wiser. 

They were doing this, right here in the bathroom and he didn't care. It wouldn't be the first time he couldn't wait as Roman was no stranger to getting dragged into private nooks and crannies for a fuck when it came to having a nymphomaniac boyfriend. Something that Dean hoped Seth could imagine, having experienced some of that in the past. He didn't respond romantically either but he was just as primal about it as the Architect as he already started grinding his hips.

Seth had his eyes closed as he kissed the Lunatic Fringe ravenously. He cupped those rugged cheeks. The two didn't just have chemistry inside the ring. They knew each other's bodies so well even if they had only been in the "friends with benefits" role. They didn't have to be in love to know what made the other tick. The champion groaned softly and only pulled back once he felt Dean's hips grinding against his own. It created such delicious friction between their legs. 

He gasped and tilted his head to the side, " Oh god. Dean!"

His breathing hitched, enjoying their moment of intimacy. Their bodies seemed to shift into that old rhythm; picking it back up and moving just the way they both liked. 

Seth panted, " I need this. I need _you_."

Dean huffed, his hands still holding on to the golden boy's brown and blonde hair. He may love Seth, but he was no stranger to the energies this was giving him. Nothing told him this was about love, this was desire and he was fine with that. He wanted to fuck him again so bad, drill that nice tight ass again like he used to and then _milk_ his cock for all it was worth. 

"Fuck." He breathed, "I've been wantin' this since that morning." The Lunatic admitted as his hips rolled with more vigor, hands snaking down Rollins' body to pull him closer. "I just wanted that tight ass squeezing me again~ Oooh~" It already started to affect him and those tight jeans didn't bother hiding the large bulge that came from the addictive friction.

He loved grinding against people. He enjoyed the touch and feel as their bodies contributed to his own stimulation just as his did to theirs. So what if he was hurt so bad before? He wanted to make this smaller man beg for him and become nothing but a mess on the floor with hardly any idea of who he was anymore.

 _I just wanted that tight ass._ Yeah, that's right this wasn't love. It was the clock rewinding and bringing them back to a moment in time before all of this had happened. That's why neither of them were taking this personally. They were remembering the old days and that's all this was to them; a distant memory of flesh against flesh. Neither of them gave a damn about their circumstances and they were letting the familiar fire of passion consume them. 

They both sought that chemistry that only they could achieve. No matter how much denial Seth Rollins was in, this man knew his body better than anyone else ever would. Seth moaned softly just like he used to for Dean; those sweet, soft moans that made the Lunatic want to bring him to the point of screaming for him. The Architect arched his hips up into Ambrose and gave a hiss then wrapped his arms around him, pulling him as close as he could. Those strong thighs pressed their groins together even more and his head thumped against the stall.

The madman's hands kept going down until they hooked under Seth's thighs to hoist him up and pin him right against the wall. He didn't give a damn that his knee screamed at him for it; he wanted to feel that addictive haze. "That's it, baby~ Give me that sweet tune of yours.." Dean spoke gruffly as the strength of his grinding grew the more he got into it. The lust was so bad that he started to fumble with both their pants, clicking off the belt and pulling the zipper of his jeans down while he pulled Rollins' loungers down over the thighs. 

"I'm gonna fuckin' wreck you so fuckin' bad that they're gonna need an entire fuckin' team to clean the mess." Ambrose added, already starting to pant with low growls under his breath.

However they planned to do this, they had better do it now while the Lunatic Fringe was in his delightful ecstasy. There was one thing he did miss for sure and it was Seth's mouth. "Gonna have to prep for it, though, baby.... How about you get down on your knees for me and take my dick down your throat~?"

Seth absolutely _loved_ having his back shoved against the wall especially when it was by someone that he adored dominating him. He didn't need to be told twice when Ambrose told him what he wanted. The Architect moved down his body, trailing his hands to rest on those powerful hips. He gently pulled Dean free from his jeans and purred, " That's fucking hot." 

He could see that he was at half mast already and that made him feel some pride. Of course, even after all of this time he still enjoyed being quite the tease. Rollins breathed over the head, letting Dean feel it and then gave him a couple of teasing strokes with his hand. He kissed the tip and smirked up at the Lunatic with half-lidded, lusty, dark eyes. Then, he gripped hold of strong hips again and slowly took just the head past his lips, swirling his tongue around it.

Dean combed his hand through Seth's hair and grabbed onto those strands once again as he felt that tongue tease the tip of his cock like that. Bastard always teased him like that, but it was a part of him he missed. "Mhhhh~ enjoy it like candy as muuuuuch as you want, sweetheart." He spoke with that growling purr under his breath, pressing his hips just a bit closer as those baby blue eyes watched Rollins work his little magic.

\-------------------

Roman had finished with the shower and started wondering what took his boyfriend so long to get the food. He had hoped to have that crazy bastard surprise him from behind while he was still in the steams, but it didn't happen. What the hell? The Samoan decided to check on him, leaving the room once he got dressed to head down to the lobby. No Lunatic Fringe lingering around here, so he headed down towards the restaurant. As he came across the door of the bathroom, he thought maybe he should stop there real quick on the way.

The moment he stepped right through and passed one of the stalls, he saw Dean and Seth right there as though they didn't give a shit about closing the damn door. Plain as day, his boyfriend's fat cock right in that backstabbing bastard's mouth. He glared right at Rollins, **"What. The.** **_Fuck._ ** **"**

Ambrose was a bit too lost in his mind to bring himself out yet to try calming Roman down at the moment.

Seth was bobbing his head slowly, trying to give Dean as much pleasure as he could. He missed this as well but what he really enjoyed was how he could make the Lunatic Fringe moan. It was a special thing to him that he could get the other to absolutely break. He was starting to pick up the pace and gave his own soft moan to show that he was enjoying doing this when all of a sudden he heard a very sharp, deep voice that he recognized all too well. 

The champion opened his eyes and looked at Roman like a deer caught in the headlights; a man quite literally caught with his pants down. He slowly pulled off of Dean with a soft pop and turned deep red. Oh fuck he was done for now. Roman Reigns was going to fucking destroy him. Why had he given into his lust? Oh well, at least he'd die after hearing Ambrose moan for him one last time. He braced himself for whatever was to come and looked away. Words escaped him. There was absolutely nothing he could say to save himself. He was fucking done.

Roman wasn't angry about Dean having a fling on the side. They were both open to that and had definitely gotten into orgies. It was the fact that Seth Rollins was sucking his man's dick after _everything_ he had done during the times they tried to reach out to him. It even got to the point where the Big Dog finally reached his breaking point and had to put his foot down to make sure Dean didn't get hurt again. He couldn't fucking _believe_ that the little snake would turn around and go down on the Lunatic as if that was going to change anything. No doubt Seth knew how well Ambrose's body worked and used that to get what he wanted.

Powerful steps signaled his approach as he peered dangerously down at the Architect, about to beat the little punk for using his boyfriend to this degree until Dean managed to snap out of his haze and press a hand right up against those robust pecs to stop him.

"Now... wait." The madman began, his other hand giving a small tug to Seth's hair. "It ain't how you think it is." A smirk curled on his lips as those baby blue eyes peered down at the golden boy. "Turns out, all he wanted was to get dicked again. Ain't that right? You missed feelin' that cloud nine that me and Roman put you in every fucking time~?"

Seth really felt put on the spot and his heart was pounding but he found himself wondering why Dean stopped Roman from beating his handsome face black and blue. The Lunatic's words really made him think if this was truly what he wanted. Was it really just because he wanted some fly by night sex? Was he looking for a one night stand in the man he once called his soulmate? Truth be told, he didn't know why he was doing any of this. He didn't know why his usual composure just completely snapped. 

Maybe he really was just a brat who didn't like being told no. He was confused and he had just reacted out of instinct and desperation. It wasn't a valid excuse for seducing Dean. The man in front of him, fuming down at him, was the only one truly allowed to have Dean Ambrose like this. Slowly, Seth rose to his feet and made himself decent. He walked right up to Roman but didn't look at him as he said, " I understand. If you step aside.. I'll go. I'm sorry for touching what's yours. I had no right to put my hands on him. I know you hate me. I know you don't want to look at me. Just please move and I'll leave. This... won't happen again Roman."

Dean huffed, pulling the Architect to his feet, but he didn't let him go. Instead, he pressed the smaller man right against Roman's front, sandwiching Seth between them as he was not shy about clasping a hand right over an acrobatic buttcheek. "Oh, he ain't mad about that, baby.... He's just mad 'cause he thought you were doin' something _real bad."_

Roman grunted, still pretty upset. He needed an explanation and Dean hooked his chin over the smaller man's shoulder to bring the Big Dog right into a kiss to get him to calm down. Even though he was still skeptical, Reigns melted the moment he felt his boyfriend's tongue in his mouth. Bronze muscular arms wrapped around both of them after he used his thick fingers to close the stall door and lock it. A thread of saliva connected their lips the moment they parted and the Juggernaut let out a hot breath. 

"Remember what we were gonna do to him in that diner, babe?" Dean asked, using the power of his hips to make Seth rock against the Samoan. 

"Yeah." Roman replied, huffing as he felt the friction against his broad body. "... Wouldn't mind doin' the 'what if' right here."

Doing something real bad? Wasn't he already doing something really bad by being here doing what he was doing? They were kissing right over his shoulder like he was just some padding they were pressing against while they made out. Maybe that's what he was meant to be tonight; padding for their dicks. But then just as he had started to turn into a limp ragdoll Roman actually wrapped both of them in those strong arms. The image of crying into them came to his mind. 

As soon as Seth Rollins was done losing himself in questioning his self-worth he felt that he was now pressed flush against Roman's body. It didn't have as many curves as Dean's but it definitely had definition and was very firm and warm against Seth. He couldn't hold back a small whimper from escaping him as his aching crotch ground right against Roman's. He was wedged between them and he wasn't going anywhere until they deemed it so. 

The sound of the stall lock clicking made his cock twitch. He struggled to find his voice again. " Wait.. you're not serious are you? Roman you _hate_ me."

A wide grin spread on Dean's face after hearing Seth's words and he only leaned in further as his hands worked the Architect's underwear down so that aching cock rubbed against Roman's sweatpants. "Go on, babe, tell him what you want~" the maniac's voice was like the devil whispering honeyed sins into someone's soul and it held on so tightly to Roman. 

"I'm mad at you... But _I'll still fuck you."_ Roman spoke in a sensual, low manner towards Seth, giving the smallest of bucks right against the much smaller man. If it were any instance without his boyfriend, he wouldn't have gone for it. Or maybe he would. Deep down, he still missed the way Rollins felt around his dick and the way he moaned. 

Dean let out a dark chuckle, "Then how about you use those nice big fingers and help me stretch him out, love?" It wasn't long before Roman flashed a dangerous smirk right back.

Seth let out a very sharp gasp when his cock pressed against Roman's own through the Juggernaut's pants. It was instantly making a damp spot on the material from his precum. So that's what he was to these two; a good fuck. He should've known they would just be light-hearted about this. When they were The Shield he could get Roman and Dean to fuck him on a whim. That's exactly what this was; a whim. The Architect closed his eyes and moaned softly. He missed the feeling of being held close by the both of them. 

They knew how to play his body like a fiddle even after all this time and he found himself selfishly wanting to indulge in their touch. Yes, he was completely selfish. He didn't deserve these two at all and he had been reduced from their beloved Shield brother to nothing more than a quick fuck and then they'd finally go their separate ways. A tear slid down Seth's cheek. This was not who or what he wanted to be to them but it was the consequence of his choice. 

He wrapped his arms around Roman but he didn't dare try to kiss him. It would be wrong to kiss him. Kissing was an affectionate, passionate gesture. There was no affection between himself and Roman Reigns. It was just lust as far as he knew.

It was going to take more than a one time thing for it to be something else. In their core, Seth Rollins was still their brother and they couldn't ignore that now. They never could. Neither of them forgot when they spent the night with the Architect in the attempt to save him from himself or when they checked on him at the hospital. In the moment, they were giving in to their hunger the more Dean whispered dark ideas in the Samoan's ear. Roman licked his fingers, getting as much spit as he could and bringing them down to rub one against Seth's tight pucker.

Dean ran his tongue up the smaller man's cheek, lodging his dick between Rollins' inner thighs while his boyfriend worked to ease a finger in. "It's okay, baby boy... We got you." Ambrose breathed against an ear, rolling his hips and making sure his dick rubbed against the Big Dog. It got to the point where Roman had to pull his own pants and boxers down with a free hand and try holding all three appendages at once so they could grind against each other.

Seth gave a shaky gasp, feeling Roman pressing his finger at his entrance. It was then that something clicked in him. 

_" If you love me then you need to fight."_

_You're right. I won't take a hand-out. I won't take pity. I'm going to do something right for once._

This was his opportunity. This was the chance to make a statement that he wanted to be more than this to them. He decided to surprise both of them and gently yet firmly pressed against Roman's chest. Seth stated, " Stop. Please. Not here. Not like this... I... I want to try and earn this."

Those words spoke volumes. He didn't see them as cheap fucks or instruments of his pleasure. He saw having sex with them as a privilege and he wanted to earn his time with them. It was a start. It was a damn good start.

Roman looked at the golden boy, stopping his hands from going any further. In that moment, there was a sign of respect from them and a feeling of pride that Seth said that to them.

"Alright." Dean replied, about to get his dick out from between the Architect's legs when he felt very familiar fingers trace his ass. "Couldn't wait, huh? Guess gettin' you riled again is all it takes~"

The big dog growled low, " **He** may wanna work on earnin' it, but _your_ fuckin' ass is **_mine_ **." Roman then sighed and bumped all three of their heads together, despite fingering his boyfriend at that moment. "I ain't no stranger to doin' it at these kinda places, not when you're datin' a sex driven lunatic bastard... But we'll respect, Seth. You wanna move this? Best we do it in our room. I'll just order room service for later."

Seth felt vulnerable but surprisingly he didn't seem to mind them being all lovey dovey around him. He didn't even care that they were implying they would have sex when he wasn't around because he knew they really would've gone all the way with him. When they talked about food his stomach grumbled as if on cue. His cheeks turned red with embarrassment and he cleared his throat. " I guess we're all kind of hungry huh? Well, if you guys can stop squishing me I'm sure you could still go to the restaurant. Room service is way more expensive. I would hate to ruin your dinner plans."

He looked down towards his feet only to be met with the sight of two very hard dicks. Reigns' bronze tone even applied to his manhood and Ambrose's had the most adorable pink hue to it. They were beautiful but The Architect had made his vows even though he wanted to just reach down and stroke both of them to completion. He definitely knew it wouldn't take long with his skill.

The lovebirds could wait and they knew it was worth it when they did. Roman pulled his fingers away as Dean helped their pants back up and made sure to tuck his boyfriend's cock down a baggy leg so he wouldn't get so embarrassed about people seeing his hard on. The Lunatic didn't really give a shit if anyone saw his though and he hardly wore underwear as it was. 

Ambrose gave a little pat on Seth's ass after his sweats were pulled up. "Alright, Rollins, let's go get some dinner~" He smirked as Roman pulled away to unlock the stall so they'd get out and at least wash their hands before they headed to the restaurant.

Seth's heart was pounding and his eyes widened as he processed what Dean had just said. Holy shit. Did he really just invite him to eat dinner with them? He didn't know what to think about that. He swallowed down the lump forming in his throat. He smiled softly. It was the first smile he'd given in a long time. 

" I think I'd like that. As long as Roman's okay with me being there of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is our longest chapter to date so far! A lot of feels going on, but we're getting to that wonderful ambrolleigns you've been waiting for.


	6. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Seth apologized to Dean and tried to remind him of the good times, he realized he needed to earn his place with his former brothers again. Proud of the step he made, Ambrose invited him to dinner as he and Roman planned on rewarding the Champion for his moment of growth.

The approval was silent, but enough for the three of them to walk back down the hall as if nothing happened. Just three guys going to dinner. Seth was wedged right between the Juggernaut and the eccentric as they walked, making it look like the hounds got to the champ yet again.

Their intentions weren't too mischievous this time but Dean was giving side glances at his boyfriend as they waited until someone took them over to a table so they could get started. Nothing could be good about what the madman was planning.

When they walked into the restaurant it was a dimly lit establishment with a homely sort of feel to it. It was meant to be a getaway for the residents of the hotel and Seth even found the abstract paintings on the walls a bit interesting. The waitress smiled warmly and guided all three of them to a table that was set in a booth. All of them enjoyed the comfortable plushness of the booth and Seth found he didn't mind the fact he was between Ambrose and Reigns. They all ordered some ice waters and got an appetizer of nachos to share as they looked at the menu. 

The Architect scratched his beard and muttered, " Hmm.. I'm thinking of going for the spaghetti but I kind of want the southwestern chicken wrap. It all looks so good."

His stomach growled the more he thought of food. He didn't realize just how hungry he really was.

Ambrose and Reigns weren't picky at all because everything sounded good. They just ordered enough of whatever to share between them and the Lunatic couldn't help but poke some fun about the choices. "If we were doing the lady and the tramp shit, maybe on the spaghetti part." He chuckled. "I ain't big on being open about my status."

"We were just gonna go for steaks, but chicken _does_ sound pretty good right now." Roman commented, giving both of them some glances. Seth was in the middle of them, so there wasn't much to do when it came to sharing food. It was just part of a routine in the relationship he was in with Dean and he was well aware that the champion could be choosy with his options.

" Hey I'm ordering for myself you know? You guys can get whatever you want but you're not paying for me." Seth stuck his tongue out in a totally childish fashion. 

He was really enjoying the atmosphere right now. Things were calm and all of them were together again and just having fun like they used to. It felt almost too much like a dream to be real. Seth laughed and shook his head. " Chicken huh? Roman I'm sure if crocodile was on the menu you would still eat it. Let's face it, I'm the picky eater here."

It was a good feeling to be back together like this, even if it wasn't really the same as it used to with different circumstances in place. Roman had been keeping his attention on the Architect in case Seth slipped up back into his traitorous ways, willing to fight to keep Dean safe. So far, nothing concerned him. "True that." He agreed and he went with whatever Dean ordered, which ended up being one of the big combo platters. Dinner plates were normally _huge_ , so it should be enough for both of them. 

"But hey, if you need help with that...." Dean began as he snuck a hand right under the table to tease along Rollins' thigh a bit. "I say go for the wrap."

Seth was looking at the menu and then dropped it as he felt Dean rub his thigh. He turned red and cleared his throat, pushing the menu off to the side. He didn't think much of what Dean was doing, thinking that he was just playing around so he just didn't say anything to it. The waitress came back and Seth ended up going for the chicken wrap after all. He could see Dean and Roman digging into the nachos and he decided to start playing on his phone while he waited for his food. 

He still hadn't hit max level on that Japanese rpg so he was still playing that until he got bored of it per the usual routine. Rollins wasn't known for having the best attention span and he wasn't known for staying still either. He started to tap his foot under the table just to keep himself preoccupied. Still, even as he was completely nonchalant while having dinner with them he wasn't oblivious. He could feel Roman's grey eyes on him occasionally. He knew he was being watched and he knew why.

Roman hid his full intentions just as well as Dean did. While the Big Dog was being cautious, his boyfriend liked to push. The moment he caught those blue eyes again was when he slid his own hand under the table to join the madman's on Seth's lap. They both casually munched on their nachos; their hidden hands traced over the Architect's thighs.

A dark smirk curled on Dean's lips, watching Seth play with his phone. "You really should focus on that for a bit, Rollins." The Lunatic suggested, inching his fingers ever closer to the Champion's groin. "Wouldn't wanna distract you from it."

Seth went rigid as he felt both of them place a hand on each thigh. Oh god this was giving him some serious flashbacks to the other morning. He could feel them rubbing circles over his thigh with their thumbs and he shivered. The game had begun all over again and Dean would surely be able to tell if Seth was staying into it given how much he noticed from last time. He could feel the lunatic thumbing closer and closer to where his body really wanted his touch and his thighs absolutely quivered. 

He swallowed and kept tapping on his phone so his pixelated hero would attack the monster. Just play your game Seth and whatever you do don't look down. He couldn't believe that these two were so bold to try something like this in a public place but honestly he should've known better. The Hounds Of Justice were never known for subtlety; himself included. They tended to just take what they wanted. 

Seth could feel his body starting to heat up at the thought of being teased right there under the table. Oh god was he turning into an exhibitionist? It was looking more and more like _he_ was the only thing on the menu they really wanted.

Exhibitionism was a subject Dean had been extremely familiar with and had opened Roman to the concept when they started dating. The Lunatic knew just how to make sure they heard each other without alerting anyone to their presence and the very purpose of what they were truly doing. It was the thrill that was a big turn on for them, which was no doubt going to be something they would introduce Seth to. Just as they were doing now.

Fingers finally traced over the bulge, running along the very form under the sweatpants. Roman's thick hand started to squeeze the Champion's leg, even going the extra mile to part it open just for Dean to have his fun first. 

"Oh?" The madman began, "You like that?" He teasingly added low enough for Seth to hear.

Oh god they were touching him and it felt so good. Well, Dean was touching him mainly but Roman was definitely aiding in that by keeping Seth's leg parted for easy access. The teasing grazes against his manhood made him twitch in his pants. Then, he made the biggest mistake he possibly could. He looked into their eyes. He could see the barely contained mischief in Dean's baby blues and there was a deep hunger in Roman's grey hues just waiting to be satiated. 

Needless to say, they were definitely enjoying what they were doing to him. Seth hissed through clenched teeth as he tried to fight his body's growing arousal, " Both of you can't be serious. Do you see where we are right now? And... besides. Didn't we agree I have to earn this with you?"

"This? Baby, you didn't specify what part you had to earn. We feel this was earned, at least." Dean answered, grinning as their prey added more blood to the water from making eye contact. "Besides... was curious if you might like the thrill. Don't worry though, we know what we're doin'. Done this shit countless times before."

Roman let out a low hum in agreement. He dared not speak because of how strong his voice could be regardless if he lowered it to a whisper. Those thick fingers worked to massage what he had in his grasp, kneading the quivering leg while Dean snaked his pink fingers further up to the hem of Seth's loungers. "Doin' alright so far, Champ?" The big dog could at least talk about something else without hinting what they were doing.

Seth licked his lips and shut his eyes tightly as he continued his battle with his body. Roman's hands could do some major damage to his opponents but they could also make a man completely melt beneath his touch. Those fingers were working with complete expertise as the Big Dog's massage was making Seth forget about the more dangerous pair of digits headed right for the hem of his sweatpants. He let out a deep breath through his nose and replied, " I'm doing just fine. How were the nachos?"

Dean hadn't done enough to make him stutter so everything sounded perfectly normal at the moment. However, he had noticed how both Reigns and Ambrose had moved in closer and now they were practically shoulder to shoulder with him.

The madman didn't want to make their actions obvious, even if the lighting was dimmed to a low setting for comfort. "Pretty fuckin' good, but ain't enough to fill us up~" He purred out, slipping his fingers into those pants and boxers. It wasn't long before those digits hooked under Seth's aching cock and squeezed around the base as Roman continued to rub the thigh.

The Big Dog's hand began to move further up after his boyfriend managed to get the prize, tracing along the inner leg up to the crotch line. "I'm sure the platter will be enough." Grey eyes flashed a devious gleam at the Architect, "Or not. Depends on how hungry we are~"

Seth gave a shaky gasp and bit his lip when Dean grabbed the base of his erection. He was still very hard from what they had been doing in the bathroom. He might have been surprised that they wanted this with him but he certainly wasn't complaining. The champion gave another, sharper gasp as he felt Roman's hand shifting from his thigh to his crotch line. Those touches were so light and teasing they made him slightly roll his hips. He knew they would enjoy him trying to stay quiet once they _really_ got going. 

The Architect froze up when the waitress returned with trays carrying piping hot food. The smell of it made Seth's mouth water and he thanked her as she set his plate in front of him. The poor girl was completely oblivious to what was going on right under the table. She set Roman and Dean's platter in front of them and smiled. The pleasantries they exchanged were brief and Seth wasted no time picking up his wrap and taking a big bite. 

The combination of dressing, chicken, and vegetables was almost as delicious as what Dean and Roman were doing to him. Once food was set in front of him he could give a damn what they were doing. He was hungry dammit!

They didn't forget about little Seth once the food was brought to them. They were so used to jerking each other off under the table that it had become second nature to them. Dean and Roman already started digging into theirs using only the available hands they had. They were lucky enough that almost everything on their big plate didn't require utensils. The lovebirds were pretty damn hungry themselves.

Their hands under the table worked their magic as Dean pulled the throbbing erection out of the joggers and right into Roman's big, beefy hand. Slowly and gradually, mixed fingers stroked up and along the shaft as the Big Dog was very particular in making sure no mess got onto the Champion's clothes. They knew exactly what they were doing even as they were hungrily stuffing their faces with chicken, potatoes, and pork. 

It eventually got to the point that Seth had to stop eating and he shakily set his wrap down, shutting his eyes tightly as his breathing turned ragged. They were both very skilled with their hands that was for damn sure and he had to bite back a moan from the pleasure. He gripped the very edge of the table, digging his nails into it as he let out a hiss. Slightly hazy brown eyes dared to look at them again and he opened his mouth as if to say something but then clenched his teeth and groaned instead. 

He couldn't just allow them to keep doing this to him. He didn't feel right with both of them giving him pleasure while he just sat there and took it. He wanted to give back so it felt more mutual. With that goal in mind, Seth slipped his own hands under the table and gently groped both of them between the legs. He squeezed and fondled them through their pants trying to show them that he reciprocated their touch. They were right. There was a thrill to this about the potential of being caught; it only made things hotter to him. 

He leaned his head against Dean's shoulder and moaned very softly, " You're... driving me crazy. This is completely unfair... hah..."

Neither of them were concerned about Seth doing the same for them, but they welcomed it when they felt those slender fingers between their legs. "Is it, baby?" Dean teased as Roman gave the head of Seth's cock a nice squeeze. _"Bite me."_ The madman commanded, quickening his pace as his legs parted for the Architect.

Roman huffed, only putting one of the tenders he was eating down long enough to guide Seth's hand into his sweatpants. Unlike Dean, he had the benefit of wearing boxers and didn't care if he got jerked off to completion under the table. In fact, he _welcomed_ it. "It's gonna help, trust me." He added, knowing that his boyfriend loved it when people sunk their teeth into his flesh. Dean also bit, but he let people know when he was in a masochistic mood.

This was one of those moods.

Seth didn't need to be told twice as he leaned over and licked over the side of Ambrose's neck. Then, he sunk his teeth right into that skin and moaned against it. Roman was in just the right position that no-one would suspect a thing. The Architect knew that with their combined skill he didn't have much longer before he lost control. The Big Dog's cock was very warm through the fabric of his boxers and Seth wasted no time fondling it and thumbing at the large head. 

The champion made sure to keep his moans soft and low and it was getting harder to stimulate either of them. His hand was shaking as the pleasure was building to dangerous heights. Finally, he had no choice but to let go of them as he curled his fingers from the pleasure. He moaned in a restrained voice, " You guys... I can't.."

Now, with him so close to the edge his former brothers had removed all semblance of personal space and both of them were practically in his ear, breathing hotly. Seth's cock twitched to warn him of the impending release. " Guys!" Seth whimpered softly. " Hah... wait... at least... at least use a napkin!"

Dean made a low, pleased hiss under his breath over the teeth clamping on the skin of his neck. He rewarded the action by making hard jerks on Seth's cock as his hips rolled into the champion's hand that stroked his crotch. "Jus' like that, baby~" He spoke softly, "It's alright... We got it." The lunatic added with a low hot breath as he worked his strokes.

Roman grunted as the head of his cock was ravaged, but resorted to shaken breaths. They were both doing well enough to be quiet. He took advantage of having large hands, making sure to cup over the head to catch what would soon come out. Leaning over enough, his lips ghosted an ear. "In my hand." The Juggernaut told him, "Keep bitin'." He added as quietly as he could ever make his voice. 

The madman, however, made sure to shove his free hand down to keep Seth's hand over his crotch as he jerked the Architect vigorously. _"Do it."_ He commanded right into the smaller man's ear.

Seth bit his lip hard and he could feel his cock throbbing more frequently with bursts of intense pleasure. He knew that he was not going to last much longer. He closed his eyes and gave a shaky breath then squeezed down hard on both of their erections and bit so sharply into Dean's neck that he drew a bead of blood. His release was powerful yet short-lived as his thick seed covered Roman's large palm. For a moment, he stopped breathing altogether and then his breath came back to him in one strong gasp. He panted from the force of his release against Ambrose's throat.

The Architect's body shuddered pleasantly as he slowly bucked into Roman's hand, riding out his orgasm. He pulled his teeth out of the fresh bite marks he'd left and kissed them very softly and apologetically. Seth could feel his eyes watering up a bit but he couldn't tell if he wanted to cry from the intense experience he had just had or from the fact that he was able to be with them like this even if this was the only chance he'd get. He whispered, " I'm... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry... thank you... for everything."

Both men hissed low as Dean nearly bucked into the hand, nearly reaching his climax. He was smart to hold back, trying to avoid a mess under the table. Whatever he and Roman had left, it would surely be finished later when they were done here. The madman had the urge to let out a sound of pleasure from the bite but managed to restrain himself. His fingers squeezed around Seth's cock to help get more cum out onto the Juggernaut's massive hand. 

"You're good, baby." The Lunatic answered, almost breathlessly as his Samoan boyfriend snuck his hand up just for him to latch on and clean off with his tongue. The very image of it made Roman grunt in need and his dick throb. It took a good amount of self control not to fuck Dean over the table. 

It was simply just another game between them; see how long it could take before the Big Dog couldn't wait anymore. He bumped their heads together, even as he darted his hand back under the table. Ambrose made a grunt in response, because that hand was now on _his_ dick. 

Roman smirked for a moment, then his lips softened. "This.... is a start, Seth. Now... we only got a bit longer before my man blows, let's see how long he lasts before the food’s gone."

Dean hissed, "Fuckin' tease..." He didn't try pulling either of their hands away.

Seth panted as he struggled to regain his breath. His body was still tingling pleasantly from the afterglow of his release. It was something he hadn't even realized he needed so desperately. It was nothing like what he had accomplished in the hotel room. This was the response that only _they_ could garner from his body. Deep down he needed them and he knew he did. He only felt warm when they were around. 

However, Roman's words caused an unexpected reaction in him given what all of them had just done under the table. 

_"We only got a bit longer before my man blows."_

My man. Roman's man. Seth was not Roman's man. Seth did not even belong here did he? He had been in so much pleasure that he almost forgot this was a fleeting pleasure. It was a one time thing where they all met and shared a common desire. Desire. Lust. Not love. 

It would take a very long time for anyone to love Seth Rollins. It would take even longer for him to love himself. Material things. They're all material things. Material things that don't hold any meaning. 

Roman and Dean weren't material things. Roman and Dean were flesh and blood and kept him in their memory. They kept him from that dreaded fear of being forgotten and becoming irrelevant. They almost made Seth love himself for a moment. But how could he love himself when he was reminded of what he'd done to them? Again, his body language changed as he became far more standoffish and wasted no time bringing his hands back to his own lap, tucking his softening manhood away. He cleared his throat and said, " This has been fun. I'm stuffed though so I think I'm going to ask for my check and call it a night."

_Get out of here Seth. Get out of here before you ruin everything. Get out of here before you ask for too much._

Maybe Dean expected too much from Seth all at once, thought that he'd try giving one of them the same feeling they gave him. He didn't want him to leave, but he knew he couldn't force it. With a grunt, he hooked his hand under Rollins' chin to turn his head towards the Lunatic. “Don’t stop fightin’, Seth.” He reminded the Architect under his breath. 

He went for it. Dean brushed his lips against Rollins' just enough for it to be felt. It was a gesture that came from feelings for the champion rather than lust. He was smart not to let the kiss linger, to avoid tipping any onlookers off regardless of the fact that they had used the lighting of the restaurant and the position of their table to their advantage.

Roman did his best to use his body to block the action, wanting his boyfriend to have his moment before the golden boy left them. He hadn't made a move to stop Seth either, as to not force anything. It was still a lot for him to really trust the man again as his heart was still closed from him. Yet, he couldn't ignore when someone was trying to amend their mistakes. 

"Good night, baby boy." The big dog patted Seth's back, giving him the chance to slip out from between them.

\---------

After dinner, Roman and Dean headed back up to their room to have their moment and talk. The Juggernaut still didn't know what to think about Seth but he was definitely protective of his boyfriend. They sat on the bed as the Lunatic's leg rested over Reigns' lap, massaging the knee with his large hands.

"You sure about Seth, babe?" Roman admitted aloud, "Really think he's gonna try this time?"

Dean was just melting under the touch, resting his head against a buff arm as he let the Samoan take care of his bad knee before they called it a night. It felt relieving whenever his man took the time to work those strong hands on his leg like that. His madness of sacrificing his own body in order to keep fighting sure took a toll on him. "Yeah. I don't know what got into him, but he just went out and apologized to me for bein' a dick.... Then it just went into something else in the bathroom, as you saw. When he said he wanted to _earn_ us again? I say our boy's starting to improve."

Roman smiled as he felt fingers in his black mane, "Alright." He did see it, too, and he was proud that Rollins was trying to right his wrongs. "... I just ain't sure about it yet, hon. You know, the second he regresses again...."

"Yeah, I'm not gonna let it happen again this time, alright? He’s gonna have to work for it an’ I’m not gonna be chasin’ anymore. Don’t wanna lead him on, either.” Dean replied, planting a kiss right on his dark Samoan’s shoulder. “Maybe one day we’ll be whole again, yeah? Don’t know if what we have is what he’s looking for, but I do miss the three of us being brothers. It’s gonna be a little different, given _us_ and all.” 

The Big Dog chuckled and leaned down to give the Lunatic Fringe a kiss on the lips as they got under the covers. “Yeah, don’t mean we can’t test it. We’ll see in the mornin’, babe, goodnight.” After making sure to wedge a pillow under his boyfriend’s knee, he settled right behind him and they both eventually fell into slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're both proud of Seth in this chapter, but also very sad for him. He still has a lot of demons to slay and it'll definitely be very rewarding when he finally gets to the point where he's atoned for hurting his brothers. We'll see, though.
> 
> Miss Inkwell: Hey guys! We have received some confusion about the timeline for this story so I just thought I'd pop by and clarify. The story takes place in Mid 2015 but does NOT follow the canon from that point exactly. There will be deviations. We felt that 2015 had potential to be a good year for our boys but honestly, the canon events really don't have enough going on for the level of intense plot and character development we're going for. So, The Authority are the same and the feuds The Shield have had as individuals up to this point stay the same but we're gonna change some stuff to fit our narrative :) Thank you so much for all the support!


End file.
